Tell Me No Lies
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2006 Taylor's had enough of Benny Chains & that lifestyle, but he doesn't really know any other life. Then he meets Meghan & everything changes. Taylor wants to be a better person, but Meghan comes with secrets & baggage that would make anyone else run...
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: KAG

Fandom: KAG  
Pairing: Taylor/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (mainly language, violence, smut)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of KAG and only own Taylor in my head. I make no money from this.  
Summary: What happens when you want to leave 'The Family' and you meet your soul-mate.  
Feedback: yes please but nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2006

**Chapter 1:- **

"What do you think is going on over there?" Matty sat back down opposite Taylor.

"Got no idea," Taylor was watching the pair of them carefully. The man was most definitely a P.I. – he'd seen enough of them to recognize them. The woman on the other hand, was a mystery. She wasn't from this part of town. The nervous glances around her and the lost-look she wore gave her away.

"You checkin' her out?" Matty slid Taylor's coke across the table.

"Yup!" Taylor's eyes never left her. Waist length curly hair, looked black in this light so he could be wrong – doubted it though. Black vest top, black skirt that skimmed her ankles and a serious look on her face. "I'm trying to work out how she keeps those…" he pointed to her sandals, "…on her feet!"

Matty raised his eyebrows at his friend, almost spitting out the beer in his mouth. "You mean to tell me she has the tits of a porn star and you're starin' at her feet?"

"Yup!" Taylor grinned. Matty laughed.

"Man! You are truly losing it! So, what do you think they are doing?"

"Well, if you shut up, I can concentrate. Don't you have some orders to order or something?"

"Nope! I'm gonna sit here until that fuckin' meal settles. I have to talk to Ronnie about the huge portions he's dishin' these days."

Taylor took a gulp of his coke and watched the P.I. take a wadded envelope from the woman and then pass her a file. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not that his instincts were right – if he was correct, she was a scorned wife, the P.I. had been tailing the husband and the file contained the evidence that would break her heart. And she looked nice, unassuming and nice.

"Still lookin' at her feet?"

"Yup!"

"Wouldn't kill ya to use a different word every now and again, ya know." Taylor flashed Matty a raised eyebrow look. Matty smirked back. "So…ya gonna see that girl again? Whatser name…Trish?"

"Nope. And her name's Lola."

"Mind if I ask her out?" Matty loved to push Taylor. Their friendship went back many years to when they were kids. Taylor had saved Matty from a beating and after that, no matter how hard he tried, Taylor couldn't shake Matty for love nor money.

"Matty, you are welcome to ask Lola out but she will say no."

"How'd ya know that? I might be her type."

"I doubt it very much."

"Why's that? After a slice of Taylor meat, they never want another man?"

"Lola didn't want a man in the first place – she likes women not men." Taylor deadpanned Matty.

"So how comes you ended up going out with her then?"

"Long story." The P.I. had gotten up to leave. The woman stood, shook his hand, watched him leave, and sat back down, opening the file and leafing through the pages.

"I said, are ya gonna tell me? Jeez, aren't ya listening?" Matty's voice came over the top of Taylor's thoughts.

"Later." Taylor stood and walked over to the woman.

Matty's eyes followed the Tough Guy, he smirked and shook his head. He finished his beer and took his empty bottle and Taylor's coke back up to the bar. A pretty blonde-haired woman caught his eye and he forgot all about Taylor, and Lola.

"Can I get you a drink, ma'am?" Taylor's brown eyes carefully took note of the woman-in-black's face. Green eyes, even in this light he could see they were green, long dark lashes, freckles, soft full lips.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to leave. But thank you anyway." Her smile was dazzling; it hit him like a ton of bricks in the stomach. She certainly didn't look like a pissed off, scorned wife.

"Just one drink?" he made his eyes as pleading as possible, knowing exactly which look always got the women to stay for one more drink, one more fuck…

"I'm sorry. I really do have to go. Maybe some other time." She stood up and her lack of height took him by surprise, as did her curves.

"I've never seen you in my bar before, how do I know you'll come back?"

"Flash me that pretty smile again and I'll be back. Soon. You can count on that."

Taylor smiled. He liked her. And Matty was right, he conceded, she did have very nice tits.

"There you go. Painless. Goodbye Mr. Reese." She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the file. Grinning, she turned and walked out the door.

Taylor watched her leave, open-mouthed. _Did she just call me Mr. Reese? She knows who I am? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ He pulled out his cigarette's and put one in his mouth while he flipped his lighter, sending it careening onto the floor. Bending to pick it up, he saw a folded piece of paper. He picked up both the paper and his lighter.

Lighting the cigarette, he inhaled deeply before blowing out a long stream of smoke. He re-pocketed the lighter and opened the piece of paper. On it was a list of names and beside each name was a sum figure. Taylor scanned the names to see if he knew any of them. A couple looked familiar.

Re-folding it, he pushed it into his coat pocket and walked over to the bar, "Jerry? You ever see that woman I was just talking to?" Jerry, the barman, nodded. "You ever see her in here before?"

"A coupla times. Mostly around this time. Met a different man each time – nothing hinky – looks like business meetings." Jerry had been lucky enough to serve her each time she'd been in, diet coke and friendly chatter. She'd asked who owned the bar and Jerry had told her. When she had asked what the two owners looked like, Jerry had thought it odd but didn't see any harm in telling her, he described Matty Demerit and Taylor Reese. Jerry wondered if he should share this nugget of information when he was pulled back to serve in the lunchtime rush.

Taylor was incredibly intrigued now – his trouble radar went off. And he had a habit of attracting trouble. But then again, if trouble came in a package like that, he didn't mind so much. He crushed the cigarette butt out in the ashtray.

Scanning the bar, Taylor saw Matty working his magic on a blonde-haired woman – pretty but nothing special. 'Better leave him to it,' he thought, walking behind the bar and down the narrow corridor to his office. The room was dark apart from the computer's screensaver. He took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair at the desk. He sat down and moved the mouse, the screensaver blinked off to reveal the bar's logo. Pulling the folded piece of paper out of his pocket, he opened it again and spread it out in front of him on the desk.

Pulling up a webpage, he ran a search on a couple of the names but nothing came up, nothing of any use or of any interest anyway. He looked at the figures beside the names, all large sums, but made no obvious sense either. Blackmail, maybe drugs. Hard to tell without any more information. Not that it was any of his business, either.

His elbows were resting on the desk with his head in his hands; he rubbed his temples in slow circles. She knew his name. Taylor could see her in his mind. She was nothing like the women he was normally attracted to. He stopped. He wasn't attracted to her, he was intrigued by her. Different thing, he told himself. She did have a damn fine pair of tits. Grinning, he tried to imagine her undressing for him right here in the office, and then sitting on his lap in this very chair he was sat in right now.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, leaning back in his chair, his feet on the desk and blew smoke rings into the air.

He'd still like to know how she kept those damn shoes on her feet when there was nothing to them. Just as he was about to follow her ankles up her legs and beyond, there was a knock at the office door.

Matty stood in the doorway, illuminated by the bright light in the corridor behind him.

"Taylor, you ready? Pops wants this job done tonight."

"I'm ready." Taylor stood, stubbed out his cigarette, and pulled his jacket from the chair back.

Once a Tough Guy, always a Tough Guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:- **

Bobby Boulevard's son sat in the basement in a chair just like his father had 20-odd years ago. His hands were gesticulating wildly in the air as he begged and pleaded for his life.

"Matty please…don't do this…please Matty…I have two kids…Matty…no, please…"

"Ciro, Ciro, Ciro…you have had six weeks to find the money. I run a business. You knew the deal when you borrowed the money. Now, how am I supposed to keep my side of running smoothly when the little people won't pay up?"

"I…I…I can get you the money. I…I…I just need a little longer. Please Matty…please don't do this…please?"

Matty's mind flashed back to Bobby Boulevard. _He was 13 years old and Teddy had bought him here to kill Bobby for shopping his father to the feds. _Back then, Matty didn't have it in him to kill anyone. Teddy had always used that against him, saying no matter what Taylor's age, he would have done it no questions asked. Teddy liked having that to use against Matty. But in the end, Matty had taught Teddy a valuable lesson. And now Teddy was dead.

"I'm sorry Ciro, it's nothing personal, but if I let you off the hook, then everybody will be asking for same treatment and that just won't do." Matty turned his back on Ciro Boulevard. "Taylor…" Matty looked Taylor in the eyes and jerked his head towards Ciro behind him.

Taylor nodded. He slipped his jacket off and Matty took it from him.

Ciro was shaking his head; waving his hands…he knew what was coming.

The first blow broke Ciro Boulevard's nose. The second blow bust his lips open and the third knocked his front teeth out. By the time Taylor had finished Ciro's face was unrecognizable as being human – just a bloody, pulpy mess, red raw and bleeding.

Taylor wiped his hands down the front of Ciro's shirt and took his coat from Matty.

Matty cast a glance over the barely conscious babbo, "Nice work Taylor, my man." Matty hacked up phlegm and spat on what was once Ciro's face. "Stupid fucking idiot!"

Taylor didn't look back as he pulled his coat back on, hiding his blood-splattered wifebeater. Taylor never looked back, not at his 'work' – no point. Move on…always move on…

Taylor drove them back to the bar in silence. A short ride down the strip. Hookers lined up along the sidewalks. He fucking hated that – hated hookers and all they stood for. Taylor pulled up behind the club and they both exited the big black van.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Matty asked, pulling open the back door to the club.

"Nah…shit, shave, and shower." Pounding the shit outta people always left him drained and tonight was tonight was no exception. He just wanted to get in the shower and wash the blood off his skin.

"Ok. Morning then…" Matty watched Taylor disappear up the back stairs to the flat above the bar. 'Protect your interests,' Pops always told him. He was protecting his interests. Having that fuckin' Tough Guy live above the bar was usually enough to keep trouble at bay. Most of the time anyways.

Matty headed straight to the bar to look for some pussy for the night. Hell, maybe he'd strike lucky and find a willing pair of friends.

Taylor let himself into the apartment flat, locked the door and threw his leather jacket on the nearest chair. Ripping the bloody wifebeater from his body, he threw it in the kitchen waste bin – cheap enough to buy more – he wasn't washing that fucker.

Opening the fridge, he took 30 seconds to decide between a carton of milk (sour) and a carton of juice. He grabbed the juice, squeezed the easy pour spout, and drank straight from the carton. No need for airs and graces – no one to see.

Taylor walked down the hallway to the bathroom and switched the shower on, letting it get hot while he took the rest of his clothes off. The bathroom filled with steam and he stepped in the shower, the needle-sharp spray bounced off his tense shoulders and ran down his back. Taylor soaped up his body, paying extra attention to scrubbing his hands – the blood had a habit of lurking around his fingernails and rings.

Satisfied all was clean, Taylor leaned his hands against the back of the shower and let the water rinse away the last of Ciro Boulevard off his body. He'd been in the game too damn long now. His muscles ached and he felt old. Fucking old. However, he doubted neither Benny nor Matty would be too quick to let him go – each for their own reasons.

Taylor switched the shower off and wrapped a towel around his bottom half. Checking the mirror as he walked by, he decided a shave could wait another day. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out with Listerine, loving the hot stinging sensation. He carefully flossed his teeth – don't wanna die of gum-related disease. Not cool, not cool at all, he laughed.

The scarred bullet holes on his upper bicep and just above his shoulder blade caught his attention. Montana. Scarpa and Marbles. Matty. Betrayal of the worst kind – family betrayal, the people you should be able to trust with your life. Taylor'd lost a lot on that little excursion, but he'd also gained something – just sometimes it was hard to know which was which!

His stomach growled at him and he realized he was starving. In the kitchen he rifled through the large collection of take-out menus he had accumulated, couldn't decide and as usual, picked the top one, ordering the set menu for one.

The restaurant owner recognized Taylor straight away, wondering if the gruff-voiced Tough Guy ever ate anything but take-out. He'd took it upon himself to vary the set menu every so often so he never had the same meal all the time. Anyway, Taylor Reese had always tipped the delivery boy – his son – well, so he had no cause to run off his best customer.

Taylor went to the bedroom, knowing he had enough time to finish getting drying and get dressed before the food got here. Pulling out a fresh, clean white t-shirt and a pair of black running trousers, he dressed quickly. Relaxed and comfortable? Not Taylor. Not ever. Never even slept naked anymore, never knew when he'd get a call to go downstairs and sort out a fight, do Benny's bidding…never relaxed or comfortable.

The knock at the door had him reaching for his wallet; he pulled out 30 and swapped money for food with the kid, then padded back into the kitchen to see what he'd been sent tonight. If the restaurant owner thought Taylor hadn't realized, he was wrong, and Taylor was very grateful. Chicken noodle soup. Sweet and sour king prawns. Egg fried rice. Four spring rolls. Taylor polished the lot off without any problem.

Just as he was throwing the crushed containers in the trash, his cell phone rang. Caller ID: Matty. Taylor quickly pulled on a pair of sneakers and a hoodie and took off downstairs. Didn't need to know anything else, just that he was needed.

Taylor pushed the door open and was narrowly missed by a flying barstool – it hit the wall beside his head and splintered into pieces. Jerry was behind the bar, dodging abuse and flying glasses as two young punks tried to have a go at him and the other bar staff. Matty, Ronnie and a couple of the regulars were trying to beat back four more kids. They all looked fresh outta college and 'juiced up'.

Matty saw Taylor as he strode through the parting crowd of onlookers. The regulars respected Matty and Taylor. No one in their right mind would go up against either of them once they found out who Matty's father was. However, these kids weren't regulars. These were kids looking for trouble and they had found it in the shape of Taylor Reese.

He hauled one of the brats up by the waistband of his pants and aimed him at the far wall. The kid hit with a dull thud and slid, unceremoniously, to the floor. Next, a ginger haired kid thought he was a match for the mountain of muscle – three blows from Taylor's silver-ringed fist and he was out for the count.

At the bar, Jerry had had enough and pulled the emergency shotgun out from under the counter. The two punks saw the gun and backed away, their hands above their heads. On their way out, they picked up the kid Taylor had thrown into the wall.

The ginger haired kid's buddies didn't seem to keen to take on Taylor, they backed away before he could start on them.

"Get your buddy and get the fuck outta my bar," Matty yelled. Nodding, they picked up the unconscious kid. "I never wanna see any of your faces in my bar again. Understand?"

The four punks nodded, dragging the limp bodies of their friends out into the night.

"Jerry, drinks all round on the house." Jerry nodded.

"Thanks Taylor," Matty put his hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"S'ok, Matty. Just more of the same for me. More of the same."

Taylor felt like shit as he crawled back up the stairs to the flat. He got some ice from the freezer for his knuckles. Fuck, they stung like crazy now.

Padding out to the bedroom, he got another fresh shirt and put it on the chair beside the bed, kicking his sneakers underneath – never knew when the next call would come, best to be prepared. Taylor threw the short he had on in the laundry – this one could be washed.

Crawling into bed, Taylor lay on his back with one arm across his belly and the other tucked under his head. He let his mind wander. Marbles and Scarpa. Fighting. Death. Taylor wanted out. He'd wanted out for a long time – even before Montana. There wasn't much chance of it happening. He wasn't about to leave Matty behind. He'd lost two friends already. He wasn't about to lose another.

Taylor remembered telling Matty once, 'there's nobody wouldn't hurt you if it helped them.' And it was true. For all Matty's bravado, he still needed Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:- ******

**Two Weeks Later:-**

Matty sat reading the newspaper, waiting for Ronnie to cook the staff breakfast. The front page was covered with the headline, "Brooklyn FBI Agent Exposed: The Truth Behind The Hits".

Matty was so engrossed in the story that he didn't notice Taylor appear until he sat down, the pungent smell of cigarette smoke followed in his wake.

"Morning Sunshine!" Matty said cheerfully.

"Fuck off!" Taylor replied, just as cordially – he was _not_ a morning person.

Matty chuckled. He took a good look at Taylor as he stood and walked to the bar for his morning coffee. Black eye, split lip and raw knuckles. "So, good night then?"

"Nope!" Taylor took a large mug of coffee that Ronnie put out for him and heaped in three spoonfuls of sugar, before sitting back down opposite Matty.

Matty folded the newspaper as Ronnie bought them two huge platefuls of cooked breakfast out, waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. Taylor attacked his plate with the ferocity of a velociraptor, devouring everything on it, while Matty watched on amused.

"You seen the paper today?"

Taylor paused to gulp down some of his sweet coffee, "nope, anything good?"

"They are charging a Brooklyn FBI Agent with a series of mob hits. Can you believe that?" Matty prodded the paper with his fork.

"Who?"

"FBI Agent Francesco Strazzi. Been charged with 7 hits so far," Matty told him. "Oughtta read it later. Been linked to Scarpa's old man."

That piece of information caught Taylor's attention. He pushed his empty plate away and drank the rest of his coffee, waving mid-drink for Ronnie to re-fill his cup. Ronnie poured more of the steaming black tar-like liquid into Taylor's cup and shuffled back into the kitchen mumbling something about large appetite's and where the hell do they put it all – his own rather rotund figure hidden beneath a xxx-large apron.

Taylor lit a cigarette and picked up the paper.

"I gotta coupla calls to make," Matty stood and drained his cup of coffee. Taylor didn't answer or even acknowledge Matty – too engrossed in the newspaper.

'FBI Agent Francesco Strazzi was charged with seven counts of murder, including that of his mistress, Ellis Nardo. He has also been indicted on charges of passing information to his Mafia informant that led to a series of drug-related killings in the late 80's.'

The article went into more details and Taylor read on, recognizing some of the names from the 'woman-in-black's' list. He started putting things together in his head and he wasn't sure if he liked the way things were looking. Strazzi's lawyer was claiming that he had been set up as a result for _NOT _complying with a certain Mafia Boss.

"Yeah, they all say that," he thought to himself, folding the newspaper back up. He smashed out his cigarette butt and was just about to light another, when Matty reappeared.

"Pops wants to see us. Now!"

Taylor cleared the table and put the used crockery on the counter for Ronnie, following Matty out of the door and into the yard where his caddy was parked.

Benny was sat in his basement office, surrounded by boxes of god-knows-what but had more than likely 'fallen from the back of a lorry', smoking a big, fat (and most likely illegal) cigar while yabbering away to someone on the phone. Matty and Taylor caught 'the account books _may need_ a little reworking' and 'I'll see you at 2pm' before hanging up.

"Boys, boys, boys," Benny Chains blew out an acrid puff of thick white smoke and pointed to a couple of chairs with his cigar. "Take a seat. I need to ask you boys to do something for me."

Matty and Taylor both sat, waiting for Benny to tell them what he wanted.

"You boys want a drink or anything?"

"No Pops, thanks," Matty said, rubbing his palms down his jeans.

"No thanks," Taylor's head screamed for vicoden.

"Nice work," Benny noted Taylor appearance. "Jealous husband?"

Taylor wasn't about to admit that Lola's girlfriend had gotten a little crazy last night, and by stepping in the middle of them, Taylor had received the punches meant for Lola.

"Ok. Well, as long as you don't go getting' a reputation, my boy…" Benny laughed. Matty laughed nervously and Taylor just nodded at the profuse wit. "Here's the deal boys," Benny changed direction with a complete u-turn. "I guess you've both seen today's newspaper," he waved his copy at them. "I want you to find out all you can about this half-a-hard-on with a suitcase. If she comes sniffin' round my business, she's gonna get her nose outta joint. I don't want to hafta get you boys to teach her a lesson, but if she gets too nosey…I will."

Taylor and Matty both nodded.

"If she, in any way, links me to Scarpa I'm done for. I don't need this kinda bullshit at my age. Cristina M. Capponi. Check out the name, find out all you can and report back to me, ok?" Benny didn't really want an answer, it was more of a dismissal.

When Matty and Taylor got back to the bar, Jerry and the bar staff were just getting ready to open for the lunchtime trade.

"Man, I'm beat. I need to get to bed. You hold the fort here?" Taylor nodded. "Will you check out this Cristina M. Capponi for Pops…?" Taylor nodded again. "Later bud!" Taylor watched Matty leave.

Matty had his own place away from the bar that Benny had bought him after Montana – anything to keep him here in Brooklyn. Bought him the bar too. Benny was not going to let his only son get away that easily. Benny was used to owning people – why should his own son be any different.

Taylor beckoned Jerry over to the far side of the bar, "Jerry, you seen that woman again yet?" Same question everyday for two weeks.

"No Taylor, sorry. But I'll give ya a shout if she comes in." Same answer everyday for two weeks.

Taylor nodded and let Jerry get back to work. In his office, Taylor switched the computer on and lit a cigarette. He bought a name search database and typed 'Cristina M. Capponi' in. All that came up were the city's newspapers – all with the same leading story about disgraced FBI Agent and his lawyer, Miss. Capponi – both protesting his innocence.

Time to make a few calls. By the time Taylor got off the phone, he didn't know a great deal but more. Miss. Capponi was 32 years old, widowed, had one child – no one knew anything more about that – she was a top notch defense attorney who specialized in family cases but had never taken on anything of this proportion before. No one knew what the 'M' stood for or why she had so much interest in this case. No one could actually recall meeting her either so he had no info on what she looked like.

Stubbing out his cigarette, Taylor leaned back in his chair. He knew damn well he should be concentrating on Miss. Capponi but he couldn't get his mind off the 'woman-in-black'.

Taylor could picture her everywhere he went, no matter what he was doing. While on the phone, he could picture her sat on the edge of the desk, legs wrapped around his waist. As he ate his breakfast, he could imagine bending her over the table and taking her from behind. In the shower, with his hand wrapped around his solid cock, stroking firmly and slowly, wishing it were her lips wrapped around it, bringing him to a roaring climax…

He needed some pussy badly. It had been three weeks since he'd last had some…Tess. He thought about calling her _but_ she was getting irritating, jealous, wanting them to date exclusively.

Like that was ever gonna happen to Taylor Reese! He was most definitely NOT a one woman man. He liked pussy way too much to ever tie himself to one woman. He never tired of pussy…

So how come he was sat in his office, alone, daydreaming about someone he had met only once and that had been briefly, he didn't know her name, knew nothing about her, not even if she were married or not. And he was still carrying around her list of names in his pocket, like a token.

A knock at the door bought him back down to earth. His chair shot under the desk to hide his raging hard-on.

"Yeah?" he tried to hide the frustration and irritation in his voice.

Jerry opened the office door, "Boss…you wanted to know if that woman showed up again? Well, she just walked in and she's alone."

"Thanks Jerry, I'll be right out." _'As soon as this fucking hard-on goes down and I can walk without looking like a complete idiot!' _

Jerry pulled the door shut behind him and left Taylor desperately trying to get mind over matter as far as his erection was concerned.

As soon as he could, he left the office and made his way down to the bar, his palms sweaty, and his mind ever hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

**Chapter 4:-**

Meghan walked into the bar knowing full well why she had gone back there. Mr. Taylor Reese. She'd heard all about him from the girls in the office, warning her he was a player, a real ladies man. But from the moment she had set eyes upon him, she had been swept away on a tide of lust.

Six foot, maybe a little more, shaven head, brown eyes that reminded her of melted chocolate, the soft smile with the crinkly-round-the-corner eyes, and he was obviously very well built under that rather tight tee-shirt. What wasn't to like about him? His reputation? His mob connections? Meghan sighed.

But she was also there to find a piece of paper that was missing from one of her files – if that fell into the wrong hands, it could spell the end of her career. It had probably been destroyed by now, swept away with the days trash. She could ask the barman, he was sweet and most people handed stuff into the barman.

Nervously, she pushed her sunglasses up in her hair and walked up to the bar. Jerry came over to serve her, she asked for a diet coke, which he served to her with a flourish. She asked him if anyone had handed in a sheet of paper that she had lost last time she was here. Jerry told her he would go and check and disappeared through a door labeled 'Staff Only'. Meghan glanced around her, hoping to catch a glance of the enigmatic giant but there was no sign of him.

She picked up her drink and walked over to a quiet booth in the corner where she could still see the bar. After taking a sip of her coke, she pulled out her notebook and started flicking through the pages but not really looking at them, her mind was already traveling over Taylor Reese's body, mentally undressing him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jerry reappear. Flipping the notebook closed, she slipped it back inside her shoulder bag. Just as she looked up, she saw Taylor Reese come through the staff door…in a tight white pullover and dark jeans. Her mind blurred and her vision became cloudy.

A swift flutter of panic made her want to flee. She glanced in his direction and he was approaching her. Meghan smoothed her palms down her skirt as he walked over. 'Cool and calm, cool and calm,' she chanted in her head. Taylor Reese made her nervous.

Suddenly, she was aware of him stood next to her. He leaned on the table, and those melted chocolate brown eyes engaged her vision. She was vaguely aware of his voice (that voice that left her trembling inside, making her ache, and making her want more than she was able to give of herself…)

"Meeting someone? Or did you come back for that drink?"

"Neither Mr. Reese. I believe the last time I was here, I dropped something…a piece of paper?" _'Cool and calm…cool and calm…don't look at him…cool and calm…but he's so damn gorgeous…' _

"Well, why don't you let me get you another drink and we'll see if we can find what you are looking for."

"Ummm…no thanks, Mr. Reese. My coke's still good." _'What I'm really looking for is a man like you Mr. Reese, a man who can do things to me that I only dream about.'_ "Thank you."

"I see." _'Damn, her hair smells so good.'_ "Maybe you should come through to my office and we'll see if we can sort you out."

_'I'm ok as long as I don't look into his eyes.' _"Here's good, Mr. Reese. It's just a piece of paper with some names on, nothing special but it is important to me. 'Meghan, don't look into his eyes, you'll get drawn in so deep…'

"Ok, ok. And it's Taylor, not Mr. Reese," he smiled and his eyes crinkled up in a very sexy way – as if the knicker-wetting smile wasn't enough by itself.

"Well, I don't know you well enough to call you Taylor, Mr. Reese and I really need to be going soon. Do you know if the piece of paper was handed in? I assume it was most probably thrown away," she sighed, resigned.

"I think I know what you are looking for – a list names? With figures beside them?"

"That would be it. You have it?"

"I do but it's in my office." _'Gotta get her in there and break down this wall of ice around her. Bet she'd heat up real quick.' _

"Would you be so kind as to get t for me?" _'If I go into his office with him, I may never want to come out.'_ "Please?"

"Ok, I'll be a few minutes." _'Throw in the towel. She doesn't have a wall of ice – she is ice!' _

"Thank you, Mr. Reese," she smiled. She watched him walk away; a tiny pang of regret stalked her body. She had never seen a back that broad before, ever! She liked the way it tapered into his slim wais. Her eyes dropped down to his tight butt enclosed in well-fitting dark denim. And his arms? God, they must be as thick as her thighs, what it must be like to be held in those arms with her head against his chest.

She was still lost in thought when a piece of paper was placed in front of her on the table. Meghan shook her head and blinked. He was back! Opening the piece of paper, she checked it over and everything seemed ok so she slipped it inside her notebook inside her shoulder book.

"That what you looking for?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So, how about dinner to repay me?" _'Or a fuck on my desk in my office?' _

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Mr. Reese. Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I have to say no." _'But if you grabbed me now, threw me over your shoulder and marched me down to your office and made love to me on the huge desk I'm sure you have in there, I wouldn't put up much of a fight.'_

"A lunchtime coffee then? Away from here…come on, I kept that piece of paper safe for you for two weeks. Surely that counts for something…"

Meghan made the mistake of looking at him, of looking into his eyes. Her insides trembled, _'must remain strong,'_ she told herself.

Taylor noticed the hesitation on her face and jumped in, "come on, you can't say no to a coffee. A coffee means nothing. A coffee just to say thanks. I promise to behave if that's what you want." He was leaning on the table again, his face just inches from hers.

Meghan could smell him. No cologne. Cigarette's. And a clean smell, a man's smell. Her eyes took in the black eye, the split lip, and the raw knuckles. She really wanted to say yes – to court a little danger in her life but she had things she needed to protect, secrets to keep. But it was only coffee, wasn't it, that he was offering her?

"You're one smooth mover Mr. Reese. I tell you what…I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow at Sotto Voce on Seventh, you know it?" She watched him nod yes. "Twelve noon sharp. I only have one hour for lunch, ok?"

"Ok, deal." He held out his hand and she shook it. Taylor let his fingers graze the skin on the back of her hand just a little longer than necessary.

"Don't expect anything more than lunch Mr. Reese – that's all, lunch!" She gave him a dazzling smile and stood up.

She was at least a foot shorter than he was; he'd never dated anyone that short before. Grinning inside, he moved to let her pass by. Whatever scent she was wearing was completely intoxicating and as she passed, he closed his eyes and inhaled as deeply as he could, imprinting the scent to memory.

Taylor walked to the door with her, opening it when they reached it. "So…do you have a name?"

"Yes, I do Mr. Reese. My name is Meghan. I'll see you tomorrow." She skipped out of the door, leaving Taylor staring open-mouthed at her disappearing form.

In the bright Brooklyn sunshine, all her nerves came back to her – had she really just flirted with Taylor Reese? Asked him to meet her for lunch tomorrow? Even after she promised herself nothing was going to happen?

She put on her sunglasses and walked to her car. Nothing was going to happen, how could it? He had mob connections – albeit distant but still, Benny Chains had once been one of the 'Big Boys'. And she made a point of getting those 'Big Boys' locked up.

Anyway, when Taylor Reese found out who she was, she doubted very much that he would want anything to do with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

**Chapter 5:- **

Taylor gave Jerry a nod as he passed him on his way back to his office. He was mulling over in his mind what kind of woman would carry a list of names (possibly Mob related. Ok, obviously Mob related) with large sum figures beside them. Did she work for the Mob? No, she didn't look like she did. Was she a Mob informant? No, she didn't look like that, either.

Sitting on the sleek leather manager's chair, Taylor lit a cigarette and pulled out the tattered original copy of the list, spreading it on the desk in front of him. He hadn't kept it because he was interested in it but because it had been hers, she'd touched it and he wanted very much to touch her.

She had looked really good today, her hair had hung down her back in a ripple of almost black waves, she wore a long pink and black summer dress – tight top and a deep 'V' front, and some more of those funny sandals that he couldn't figure out and had now gone past wondering about. Now, all he could think about was getting her out of her clothes.

Meghan. He rolled the name around inside his head. Meghan…Meggie…Meg…He liked it.

So lost in his thoughts, Taylor never heard Matty come into the office.

"Did you manage to find anything out about this Capponi woman?"

"Huh?" Taylor looked away from his thoughts and up at Matty.

"Fuck man! Go get yourself some damn pussy and get over her, she ain't comin' back – not for you at any rate," Matty laughed. "I asked ya if ya'd found anything out about this Capponi woman."

Taylor smirked at Matty's remark. She had come back though, she'd come back for him even if she wasn't going to admit it just yet. She would though. Soon. Taylor passed Matty the thin file of printouts he'd made on Capponi. "There's not much on her and to be honest, I don't think Benny has nothin' to worry about. I don't think she's after small-fry."

They both cracked up laughing. Benny had always thought of himself as the big league but he just wasn't up to the standard. But in their own little patch of Brooklyn, Benny was King!

"Better not let Pops hear you call him small-fry Taylor…he'll have your nuts as a wall ornament! Nah…he'd have me iced before you!"

They cracked up laughing again.

When they finally managed to stop laughing, Taylor lit two cigarettes and passed one to Matty. They both leaned back in their chairs, feet on the desk, smoking.

"So…whatcha got planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothin'!"

"Care to tell me how you managed to get a black eye, split lip nd raw knuckles on your night off?"

"Not really!"

"Lola?"

"Maybe…"

"What is it with you and that lesbo chick?"

"Nothin!"

"She must have some damn hold over you. What? Ya started dressing in drag on your fuckin' night off?"

"Matty. Shut the fuck up before I shut you up!"

"Touch a nerve, Tough Guy?"

"Matty…" Taylor shot Matty a warning glance. Matty shut up. Last thing he needed today was a beatin'.

"Ok. Shuttin' up! I need some muscle today. Wanna come help me call in some loans?"

"Sure." He was definitely in the mood to work off some pent up frustrations.

"Ok, we'll get some lunch and then go for a little ride."

They both stubbed out their cigarette butts and headed out into the bar, sitting at their usual table. The waitress took their order, lingering a little longer with Matty than was necessary.

When she'd gone, Taylor asked, "you banging her, now?"

"Only on her night off!"

Taylor shook his head, trying not to visualize when she bought Matty's beer and his coke over. Matty sat grinning. There were certain perks to the Demerit name.

If Meghan thought Taylor was a player then she should take a look at Matty…no one beat Matty for getting laid. He had so many notches in his bedpost that Taylor was surprised his bed was still in one piece.

Over lunch, they discussed the list of people they needed to pay a visit to. The one who needed a gentle reminder was first, then the one that needed a more 'persuasive' reminder. The last one, Matty said he was seeing by himself. And Taylor knew why…Constantina Salvani. Not his type but he could see why Matty made special restitution for her though. Divorced, mom to one, pretty, slim, blonde…not his type.

Three hours later, Matty was taking service of Ms. Salvani while Taylor drove home.

He wanted a shower. He wanted to shut himself away from violence for an hour or two – preferably longer if the bar didn't need him tonight.

Taylor didn't want to turn up for his lunch date with Megan looking any worse than he already did. Looking in the mirror, he groaned. The swelling around his eye had gone down but the color was livid, all shades of purple. His lip looked ok – not too bad. Be a bit sore when he kissed her, as he fully intended to.

Rinsing his bloody and bruised knuckles under the cold tap, Taylor winced. Anymore fighting this week and he'd be in trouble. Five hundred street fights was the number he'd figured would make him a legitimate Tough Guy. Well, that was a long time ago now. Since they'd got back from Montana, Taylor'd tried to stay out of trouble but it was never gonna be that easy a life to walk away from. Nobody walked away from Benny.

Pulling off his clothes, he threw them in the hamper and made a mental note to do some laundry tomorrow before he completely ran out of clean clothes. He slipped in and out of the shower with lightning speed and after wrapping a towel around himself and getting some clean clothes, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. All he had were frozen ready meals. He really needed to get groceries, soon.

Pulling a nameless package from the freezer, he slammed it in the microwave while he went to get dressed.

Sitting down to eat his sad meal, he let his mind wander over everything and nothing. Meghan, Meggie, Meg…Taylor shook his head as if that would get rid of his thoughts of her.

He couldn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his head. She wasn't his normal type of woman. He knew nothing about her and, until today, he didn't even know her name. Maybe it was because she didn't throw herself at him. She was sure telling herself she wasn't interested but if there was one thing Taylor was sure of – it was that she was very much interested in him.

He finished his crappy, tasteless meal, threw the container in the trash and got a coke out of the fridge. Switching the TV on, he flipped through the channels until he found something decent to watch.

It was after midnight and luckily, he hadn't been called down to the bar. Just as he was about to give up for the night, his cell phone went off. He checked caller ID: Matty. Fuck! He wanted to go to bed.

"Matty, it's late, man!"

"I know. I just wanted to ask you something."

"You drunk?"

"Maybe jush a little bit!"

"Fucking great. Where are you?"

"At Constantina's."

"You still there?" Taylor was surprised.

"Yep. What would you say if I said I was in love?"

"I'd say you were very drunk!"

"I'm not _that_ drunk. Man, when it comes time to go home – I don't wanna. Tonight, she asked me to stay and I wanna."

"Why couldn't ya tell me this in the morning?"

"I wanted to share my joy – now go to bed, you grumpy git and I'll see you late tomorrow afternoon." They both hung up.

Taylor shook his head at the phone. Thank God Matty had realized what everyone else had known for ages – maybe now he'd stop screwing around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-

**Chapter 6:-**

Taylor showered swiftly, wrapped a towel round his waist and went to the bedroom to try to decide what to wear. Clean white jersey and black jeans. Simple. He even cleaned his boots.

For Meghan it was much easier. She was at work so she wore her smart suit, blue pinstripe with a pink cotton blouse, high-heeled shoes with her hair pulled back into a bun.

Meghan made sure she got to Sotto Voce early and picked a booth away from the busiest part of the restaurant. Though why, she wasn't quite sure. She couldn't make up her mind up if it was because she didn't really want to be seen with Taylor Reese or if it was because she wanted him all to herself for one whole hour.

She was fiddling with a menu when Taylor Reese walked in. 'Damn him, why does he have to be so gorgeous?' Her eyes took in every inch of him. Somehow the black eye didn't put her off it just made him seem sexier, harder, tougher, more desirable.

He walked right by her and didn't notice her, didn't even see her. Meghan stifled a giggle. She watched as he spun on his heels, eyebrows raised as he took in her appearance. "Meghan?"

She guessed the glasses weren't helping, so she took them off. "Mr. Reese," she smiled.

"Well, damn! I didn't recognize you," he was instantly hard, trying to sit down, pretending nothing was wrong. There was something about a woman in a suit that could turn him on in an instant. The hair pulled back and glasses did nothing to quell the look either.

"Work clothes," she explained.

"Work? And where do you work, Meghan?" he leaned across the table and took the menu she was nervously twiddling, letting his fingers graze her inner wrist. Meghan shivered.

"In an office." _'And I spend all day daydreaming about you, Mr. Reese.' _

"And what do you do when you work in your office?" _'Over the desk, that skirt pulled up around your waist…stockings…suspenders…legs wrapped round my waist…'_

"Nothing very interesting." She felt like someone had suddenly turned up the heating full-blast. The way he looked at her made her incredibly hot and slightly uncomfortable. "What exactly is your job title, Mr. Reese?"

He wished she would call him Taylor but still, he liked the way she called him Mr. Reese, especially sat opposite him in that suit. "My official title is Bar Owner so we'll stick with that for now." _'It seems we both have secrets Meggie…not to worry…I'm not interested in your secrets…just yet!'_

"I see. So you are Mr. Demerit's partner? I wondered if maybe he was your boss…"

"No. Partner. Did you order already?"

"I waited for you," she waved to attract the waitress and they both ordered. Meghan ordered steak, medium rare and Taylor ordered steak, medium well done, both ordered fries and side salad and a coke.

"So, is there any chance you will tell me what those names and figures mean on that list?"

"Sorry Mr. Reese, I can't do that." She smiled warmly at him, her green eyes looked straight into his brown eyes.

Taylor let it drop. He wanted to know more about her anyway, the other stuff – work – could wait till later. "You're not from Brooklyn are you?"

"No, I'm originally from Vermont. I'm guessing you are Brooklyn born and bred?"

"Yup!" He watched her hands nervously shredding a paper napkin while they waited for their food. He reached across the table and placed his hands over hers. Her hands tremored – that was just what he wanted. Now he was pretty sure he was having the right effect on her.

Meghan caught her bottom lip between her teeth, having already told herself that as long as Taylor Reese didn't touch her, she could get through this unscathed – jus like she'd told herself _NOT_ to look into his eyes. But now, with his big scarred hands covering hers, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. It would be so easy to let him sweep her off her feet but she didn't want to deal with another broken heart. It had taken five long years of self-protection to get this far.

She picked the conversation up again, "did you ever want to leave Brooklyn?"

"I did a couple of times. I always come back."

They were interrupted for a short time by their lunches arriving.

"Looks good," Taylor dug straight into his steak as if he'd been starved for a week.

"It is good. Fast. And good." Meghan smiled again. "Have you always known Matty?"

"From the first day of school. There were four of us, Matty, me, Scarpa and Marbles."

Meghan watched him as he ate, studying him as he spoke. "Scarpa and Marbles?"

"Chris Scarpa and Johnny Marbles."

"Are they still around here?"

Taylor's face changed slightly and he became unreadable again. He chewed his mouthful of food very slowly, mulling over her question. When he swallowed, he answered, "no, they died sometime ago. Now there's just me and Matty."

"I'm sorry." Taylor was wringing his hands together, obviously uncomfortable so she reached out and touched the back of his hand. "What happened to them?"

"Another time." _'This time Meggie, you touched me.'_

"I'm sorry Mr. Reese but there won't be another time. This is a one time deal." _'And who the hell am I trying to convince? Him? Or me?' _

"Yeah, you already said that," he grinned. _'But you touched me. You'll see me again.'_ "What made you leave Vermont?"

"Marriage. I met my husband at Vermont Law School. We fell in love when I suppose we would have been considered too young. When we both left, I moved to Brooklyn to be with him and then we got married." Meghan explained.

"You're a lawyer?" He arched his eyebrows in surprise. _'That's the last job I would have put you in Meggie.'_

"Yes. Does that surprise you, Mr. Reese? You look a little shocked." _'If nothing else makes you run…I bet this will. You're not the kind of man to want a lawyer hanging around are you?' _

"Surprised not shocked." _'Shocked as fuck!'_ He gave her a completely disarming smile. "I didn't have you pegged as a lawyer. How come you don't wear your wedding ring?"

They both looked at her ring finger, both noting the absence of a ring. Taylor watched as her eyes completely misted over and he realized he had shoved his massive size 12's in the shit.

Meghan put her knife and fork down and pushed her plate away, her bottom lip was between her teeth again and she was wringing her hands nervously. "I'm widowed Mr. Reese. My husband died five years ago. I stopped wearing my ring two years ago when I finally accepted he wasn't coming back." She stopped to take a breath and she fleetingly wondered whether to tell him everything but she had already told this man she was never going to see again enough.

"I'm sorry Meghan. I didn't know…if I had, I wouldn't have said anything. Jesus fuck…I'm so sorry. He couldn't be very old…"

"No, he wasn't. He was 28 years old when he died. You don't have to be sorry; you didn't know him, or me."

Taylor pushed his empty plate away and took her hands in his, "I am sorry and I would like to know you."

"That's not going to happen, Mr. Reese. One time only to say thank you." _'But you are making it damn hard to walk away from you, Taylor Reese, because if you touch other parts of my body the way you touch my hands, I'm a sunken ship.' _

"I know…you said that twice now Meghan." _'Who are you tryin' to convince, me or you?'_

Meghan stunned him by stifling a giggle. Boy she must be nervous if she was repeating herself. She glanced at her watch, "I'm sorry Mr. Reese but I have to get back to work now. I have a client in 30 minutes and I need to prepare." She pulled her hands out of his and got her wallet out of her purse. She waved for the waitress who came straight over.

"I'll get it," Taylor was not the kind of man to let a woman pay for his meal.

"Actually, I'll get it. I'm the one saying thank you, not you." She smiled and took out a credit card and passed it to the waitress before Taylor could protest again.

"That's wrong. You shouldn't be paying. The man always pays." _'And I am thanking you Meggie…thanking you because I know you will see me again.' _

"No, Mr. Reese…the man only pays when it's a date and this isn't a date. This is a…"

"One off! Yes, I know!" They both burst out laughing. _'Good sign…she laughed…Fuck…she's beautiful when she laughs.' _

"I really have to go now," Meghan stood to leave.

"Can I walk you to your car?" _'Please?'_

"That's ok. I'm only across the way there. Thank you for an interesting lunch, Mr. Reese." _'And thanks to you, and those eyes, those lips…I now have to sit with wet panties all afternoon.' _

"Goodbye." Before he could move or say another word, she turned her back and walked towards the exit.

"Miss. Capponi. Miss. Capponi…your credit card!"

Taylor's jaw hit the floor. He'd just had lunch with Cristina M. Capponi. _'Oh Meggie…what are we gonna do now?'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:-

**Chapter 7:-**

Taylor made his way back to the bar. His trouble radar was ringing so loud in his ears he felt like punching something – he did. The side of the van. He rubbed his knuckles as he made his way into the office – avoiding everybody until he had a chance to think things over.

He sat at his desk and lit a cigarette. He was pretty sure – ok, he was damn sure – that she had little to no professional interest in the bar – or Benny Chains for that matter. It was all just coincidence and Benny thinking he was higher up the food chain than he really was – he thought he ran La Cosa Nostra but really, he was just the Administration.

At least he had more than one reason to keep an eye on the pretty little lawyer. Meghan…Meggie…Meg…

The thought of her in that suit, the tight pink shirt, high-heeled shoes, seamed stockings, glasses, hair pulled back – the stuff his teenage dreams were made of. Taylor had always believed no woman of that class would ever be interested in a cafone like him and even though Meghan kept insisting she wanted nothing more to do with him, he knew deep down she would be back. And he would be waiting.

Taylor was just in the process of looking up the firm she worked for when his cell phone rang. Matty. Fuck! Taylor had forgotten about him. Taylor answered and hoped to God there wasn't any trouble.

"Taylor…man…can you come pick me up?"

"Still at Constantina's?"

"Yep," Matty gave Taylor the address.

"I'll be there in ten." Taylor rang off, stubbing his cigarette out.

Taylor pulled up outside the house and waited. He had no intention of getting out and knocking – he was using the time to think about Meghan. He'd practically made up his mind that he would go and see her, ask her if she had any professional interest in Benny. He bet no…Benny was getting past his prime. And maybe he could wangle another date, sorry non-date, out of her although he was still flirting with the idea of wrangling her out of her clothes.

Taylor jumped a mile when Matty rapped on the window causing Matty to howl with laughter, making getting in the van kinda hard.

"Fucker!!" Taylor gave him a playful thump. "Good night?" He saw the ring of hickies that practically covered Matty's neck.

Matty smirked, "a very good night but man, I need to go to bed now!"

"I bet you fucking do! How much longer before she pays the debt?"

"I stopped counting a coupla months ago. It's not about the money anymore."

"Then why all the other pussy? I don't get it man, I really don't…"

"Until last night…Connie wouldn't accept it…but last night…last night she gave in to the charm. She finally admitted how she felt…"

Taylor smirked. He'd known for weeks how Matty felt but there was no telling him. "So, no more pussy?"

"No more _random_ pussy. God, what she can do with --"

Taylor held up his hand, "man, you tell me and you're walking home!"

Matty sniggered again. "Ok, ok. How did your morning go?"

"Quiet."

"That's it? Just quiet?"

"Yup!"

"Back to monosyllabic answers I see!"

"Yup!"

"Man, you kill me!"

They both sat in comfortable silence, smoking, as Taylor drove them back to the bar. Both of them sat thinking about the woman in their lives.

As they walked into the bar, Jerry caught their attention, "phone's been ringin' off the hook for you. Stacka messages on both desks. Benny wants you," he pointed at Matty. "And some chick for you – no name though," he pointed at Taylor.

"Thanks," Matty said. He turned to Taylor, eyebrows raised, "some chick, huh?"

"You'd better see what Benny wants." Anything to take the heat off himself.

"Dark horse."

"Yup!" Taylor marched down to the office and threw his jacket over the back of his chair and looked through the messages. Two minutes later, Matty followed with two mugs of fresh coffee, courtesy of Ronnie. "Thanks," Taylor took a long gulp of his coffee and set the mug down, swiping the messages before Matty could read them.

Matty sat down and picked up his messages, "fuck! Pops wants to see me about the Capponi woman." He waved the thin file Taylor had given him, "You sure this was all there was?"

"Yup!" Taylor looked across at Matty and chuckled. "Yeah, that's all there was. I looked but it seems she's on the level. From what I can tell, this is her first Mob case. I seriously don't think Benny has anything to worry about."

"Ok, that was slightly better that a 'yup'!" Matty ducked a screwed up ball of paper. "OK, I'm gonna go see Pops while you read your messages from your secret chick!" Matty didn't manage to duck the second ball of paper – it hit him smack between the eyes. "Fucker!!"

Taylor laughed as he took aim with another ball of paper but Matty slammed the office door behind him. He pulled the messages out of his pocket, four all saying the same thing, all written in different writing, 'Mr. Reese please ring 01800-565-4573 ASAP'

'It has to be her,' his mind screamed. 'No one else calls me Mr. Reese.' He fished his cell phone out of his coat pocket and began dialing before quickly canceling. 'But if it isn't her? What do I say then?' He dialed and cancelled again. 'And what if it her? What do I say then?' He sighed, stretched, and told himself, 'just dial the number, pussy-boy!'

The phone was answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hello?" It sounded like Meghan but he wasn't certain.

"Mr. Reese. Thank you for getting back to me. It's Meghan Capponi. I'm sorry to trouble you but I think I may need to ask for a favor from you."

"It's no trouble." _'No fuckin' trouble at all.'_ "What kind of favor do you need?" _'I hope it involves getting naked but I'm guessing you need some muscle.' _

"Well, there's a couple of things actually and I want you to feel free to say no to either of them." _'But I hope to God you don't!'_ "First, I think I am going to need some protection. You may or may not know about a case I am working on – I'm guessing you know who I am – and when I got back to my office I received a phone threat and I'm…well…I feel a little bit nervous."

"What is it you would like me to do Meghan?" _'I know what I would like to do, though.'_

"I know this is extremely cheeky of me but you have been very nice to me. You haven't pushed me any further than I am willing to go…" _'And I know you would love to go further, Mr. Reese.' _

_'Only in my mind Meghan. Only in my mind.'_ "And?"

"I'm sorry. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry to have bothered you Mr. Reese." _'But it was a pleasure to listen to your voice…a voice that is like velvet sliding seductively across your bare skin.'_ She felt herself blush.

"Hang on Meghan, ask me…if I can help, I will." _'And I sure will!' _

"Thank you. Last week my car was trashed. I have been relying on public transport but this phone call today has left me, let's say, worried. I wondered if you could…take me home?"

"Yes, Meghan." For a moment, he wasn't sure for a moment if he had said it out loud or not.

"You don't mind? I do understand if you say no…"

"I said yes Meghan. Just one thing though."

"Yes?"

"My name is Taylor."

"Thank you Taylor." She gave him the address of her office and told him she would be finished by six.

After they rang off, Taylor sat thinking. She'd been threatened. That angered him more than it should, he didn't know her, hardly knew her at all but he was angry that she had been threatened all the same.

He scrawled a note out for Matty and went through to the bar. He spoke to a few of the regulars before catching Jerry's attention.

"Yeah, Taylor?"

"Jerry, there's something I gotta take care of. I'm going upstairs for a bit and I'm going out later. There's a note for Matty on his desk. If there's any trouble…call Matty but _DO NOT _call me…ok?"

"Ok, Taylor."

Upstairs, Taylor showered and carefully chose some clean clothes, trying hard not to look like he had dressed to please her. Pulling out a black sweater and black pants and then putting them back – too much like a ninja – not the look he was going for. White sweater and black pants. Perfect. Same as he always wore but perfect.

By the time he was ready it was 5.30pm – nothing wrong in getting there a little early, he grinned to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:-

**Chapter 8:-**

Taylor sat outside in the caddy he had borrowed from Matty, the van just wouldn't cut it for a woman like Meghan and he was in the process of trying to decide whether to go in or not when his cell phone went off. No caller ID. He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello Taylor, it's Meghan. Just to let you know I'll be down in a minute. What kind of vehicle should I be looking for?"

"A black Cadillac."

"Ok," she giggled. "A black caddy in Brooklyn. Should stand out like a sore thumb!"

Taylor smirked at the phone. She had a point. "How about I stand by the side of the car so you spot it?"

"Ok. And thanks Taylor."

"Your welcome."

The line went dead. He switched it off and got out of the car, leaning against the side and finished smoking his cigarette. He was just contemplating lighting another one when Meghan walked out of the building. She waved and walked over to him, smiling nervously and Taylor noticed the tiny sideways glances she made around her as she approached him, "thanks again Taylor. I really do appreciate this."

_'Your gonna have to make it up to me, Meggie.'_ "You're very welcome. Do you want to stop and get something to eat on the way?" He could sense how spooked she was.

"I'd prefer to go straight home thanks. If you're hungry, I can make you something there." Meghan glanced at Taylor and gave him a shy smile, she had only asked him to take her home, not stay but here she was asking him in for a meal now. This did not portend for an evening alone, and that thought made her smile.

Taylor opened the passenger door for her to get in. He walked round the car and slid behind the wheel, "ok." As he pulled into the traffic, he asked, "Meghan, what exactly did the caller say?"

"I think maybe it would be a good idea if we talk about this back at my place as there is a lot about me you don't know!"

"What? And you know so much about me?" He swung her a sideways glance, expecting her to laugh or in the least giggle but all she did was bite her lip nervously. "What? You do know about me? What?"

"I did a little checking." She kept her eyes apprehensively in front of her, not even daring a sideways glance at him.

"Are you telling me you weren't in my bar by happy accident?"

"Well, kinda, sorta…no, I arranged to meet my contacts there. But it wasn't for anything bad, I assure you. I'd heard all about you and I was intrigued. Are you mad at me?"

_'Whatever bought you to my bar is fine by me, Meggie.' _"No, I'm not mad. Not mad at all!"

Taylor pulled up outside Meghan's apartment block and they both got out of the car. Taylor locked it up carefully – Matty was going to be mad enough at him for taking it without it being stolen.

Taylor followed Meghan into her apartment, all the while looking around him, checking things out. She seemed to live simply, just like him but as he followed her into the kitchen he could see that her cupboards were much better stocked than his – she actually had food!

They chatted about nothing while she made him a quick pasta meal, but ate nothing herself. "Taylor, do you mind putting the coffee on while I go and change?" she asked him when they finished eating. "I damn well hate wearing suits, I only wear them when I have to and _do not_ raise your eyebrows at me like that," she laughed and opened the cupboard door for him, showing him where the filter papers and coffee were.

"Sure, don't let me stop you." _'I can even help you if you want me to.' _

"Ok, I'll be 10 minutes."

"Ok, but then I come looking for you, ready-or-not!"

"Want me to go back to calling you Mr. Reese?"

"Nope!"

"Then behave!" She smiled before disappearing out of the room, sniggering and shaking her head.

By the time he'd made the coffee she was back out, dressed casually in a pair of linen pants and a vest-style tee-shirt. His eyes traveled up from her bare feet to her face – her hair was loose around her shoulders. She was smiling at him but her eyes were elsewhere. Taylor poured them both a cup of coffee out and passed her one.

Meghan took the mug, wrapping her hands around the warmth. "Come on, we'll go through to the lounge. It's more comfortable in there for talking." Taylor followed her.

She sat on the edge of the large couch, her legs crossed, and both hands wrapped around the mug of coffee. Taylor sat on the other end, taking the typical man's stance with his knees wide apart, and mug resting in one hand on his knee.

"You asked me about the menacing call, well, I think it would be better to tell you why I got it first so you understand."

"Ok…I'm listening." Taylor was a good listener – even when people didn't think he was listening he was, soaking things up, taking things in and storing them for later use. Although he was curious about why she had come looking for him in the first place, but he could ask her about that later.

"Thank you. Francesco Strazzi is my uncle and I have proof he is innocent. No one knows I am his niece – well, I didn't think so until today. I don't normally take cases like this but with him being my uncle, and knowing he's innocent, I felt I had no choice."

"How do you know he's innocent?"

"Because they claim he shot Ellis Nardo, and Luca and Dino Boccachio. He didn't. Ellis Nardo was shot, execution style. Luca and Dino were my son and husband. I saw them die. They were killed when a truck ploughed into them while I was in the grocery store. They were killed because of our relationship to my uncle. I should have been in the car too; I should have been killed with them. The Mob Boss who set up my uncle was in love with Ellis Nardo and she turned him down. God, it sounds so stupid when you say it aloud but I swear no matter how far-fetched and stupid it sounds, it's true. I loved my husband, I truly did and I adored my son. He would have been eight this year. I'm sorry, now I'm rambling…"

Taylor put his mug on the coffee table in front of him and reached over to take hers from her when he saw her hands were shaking. The action bought them him in close proximity to her, his knee brushed her thigh and he could smell the scent she wore.

It was a serious moment and he knew he should behave but his body had other ideas and immediately responded to being so close to her.

Taylor bought his hand up and moved the hair from across her face to see a single tear run down her cheek. He caught it as it reached her chin, "it's ok. And it doesn't sound silly to say it out loud. This man sounds very dangerous. Can you tell me about the phone call now?"

"Huh huh. The voice said, 'one by one, your family dies…what happens when there's only you left?' And then there was the sound of a gunshot. There's only my uncle and me left."

"No wonder you're upset but I have to ask, why me?"

"Because you give me a good feeling…I mean you make me feel good…no, I mean…I mean…oh shit! You know what I mean!" Meghan looked up at him, she was blushing, and her bottom lip trembled.

Taylor smiled softly and gradually dipped his head, his lips touched hers with the merest hint of a kiss, a brush of the lips that felt more like a whisper. Expecting to be pushed away, he was surprised when her hand came up to his cheek. He covered her hand with his and he pulled hers round to his lips and kissed her palm, "I'm sorry."

"Taylor I know I said all those things about not getting involved and it was just a one off meeting but…but…"

"Shhh, it's ok," Taylor's forehead rested against Meghan's. "Whatever you want, however slow, ok?"

"Ok." _'But what if I want it hard and fast? What if I want you so bad I can't breathe? What if I can't stop myself? What if I get hurt again? What if?' _Meghan's head was spinning, she felt like she was falling…for the first time in a long time, Meghan just felt…it was nice…it was scary…

"What do you want Meggie?" Taylor ran his tongue over his lips before brushing hers with his soft, full bottom lip.

"I want you Taylor, I want you so bad…but I'm scared. I'm so scared of caring for someone and losing them" _'And I am tired of being alone, tired of running, tired of hiding…you could be the man to make me whole again. Please don't let me down…please…' _

"Not gonna happen Meggie, not gonna happen." _'Let me in and I'll stay…I don't know for how long Meggie, maybe a long time…' _As Taylor pulled her into his arms, they were both breathless from anticipation and if Meghan thought waiting to be kissed left her breathless, she wasn't going to know what hit her later.

Taylor kissed her tentatively at first, letting the tip of his tongue explore the outline of her lips before slipping into her sweet mouth, she tasted good like peaches and cream. Meghan responded to his mouth and her tongue met his, dipping into his mouth and tasting mints and tobacco.

Pulling away, Taylor looked into her eyes, searching for answers to the things he couldn't say, couldn't ask…_'your speed Meggie…your speed…'_

"Are you still hungry?" she asked him with a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"No Meggie, not anymore." _'Only for you.' _

"Then take me to bed and make love to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:-

**Chapter 9:- **

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush?"

"I'm sure Taylor…and we won't be rushing, we can take all night." _'Or forever…' _

Taylor fought the conflictions that were raging inside his head over the things she had just told him. In a few short seconds, he had compartmentalized them for the morning – time enough to mull over her situation then. But for now…

Wrapping his arms around Meghan, Taylor drew her closer to him. His large hands cupped her face, fingers tangled in her hair as he tenderly bought his lips to hers. A kiss so gentle and soft it was barely a kiss at all. Taylor wanted Meghan to set the pace, to show him how hard or how soft she wanted him to be. Tonight was about her. All about her.

Meghan responded, pressing her lips harder against his and letting him kiss her, their tongues darted out at the same time and snaked around each other, tasting and exploring. Running her hands up his arms from his elbows to his shoulders, she felt an internal tremor at the hardness of the muscles beneath his shirt.

Feeling suddenly emboldened, she pushed him back and straddled his lap. Taylor smiled softly, his hands gently resting around her waist and relaxing as she kissed along his jaw from one side to the other, nipping lightly at his chin before moving down his neck and sucking his Adam's apple. All the time, her hand were gently exploring his torso over his shirt, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the contours of his form.

Her hands skirted over the hem of t-shirt, hovering, unsure of whether to take the initiative or not but then, as she'd literally straddled his lap, she slipped her hands underneath and felt his stomach contract as her fingertips brushed his skin.

Taking his hands away from her waist, Taylor pulled his shirt over his head grinning as her eyes widened and a small sigh slipped out from between her full pink lips.

Meghan reached out to touch the hard softness, brushing her fingertips over his nipples. They both shivered with anticipation. As she moved up to his shoulders, she danced her fingers along his collarbones to his shoulders. She'd expected him to look good under his clothes, but not quite this good. His skin was smooth and soft, marred only by three bullet holes and a Star of David tattoo on his bicep.

Bending, she kissed each of the scars, her tongue circling the small circles of scarred skin before turning her attention to his tattoo. She hadn't realized he had Jewish connections – everything about him rang Italian. The glint of silver at his neck at never really drawn her attention but now her eyes darted over the Star of David necklace.

"Something wrong, Meggie?"

"No. I didn't realize the…I didn't know you were Jewish!"

"Only half Jewish, my mother. My father was Italian."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Does it bother you?"

"It did. Once. Not now."

"Good."

Taylor leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, hard against soft, heat against heat. He moved the tip of his tongue around the outline of her lips. She tasted so sweet, so luscious. Meghan's hands clasped his scalp, fingers grazing the soft silky stubble on his head.

A small groan escaped his lips as she wriggled on his lap, her softness grinding against his hardness. Taylor ran his hands over her back, sliding under her vest-top to caress her bare skin. Impatiently, he pulled the t-shirt over Meghan's head. The sight of her lace bra made him groan again, her dark nipples clearly visible, and hard, under the sheer fabric.

Meghan quivered as his thumbs ran over them, making them even harder. She could feel Taylor's manhood as hard as anything under her, signaling his growing passion. She continued to stroke his soft head as he leaned forward, burying his face between her breasts, and inhaling the scent that was uniquely hers.

Taylor slipped the bra straps off her shoulders and reached behind her to unhook it. It slid easily down her arms and she dropped it on the floor behind her. He let out the breath he'd inadvertently been holding and cupped her soft breasts, sending spirals of pleasure coursing through her body.

Taylor heard a soft moan and Meghan arched her back, thrusting her breasts harder against him. Another soft moan as he wrapped his lips around one dark, pert nipple and sucked while his fingers toyed and tweaked with the other, pulling it into a stiff little peak, and sending shivers down her spine.

"You like that Meggie?" Taylor looked deep into her green eyes as she nodded. "What else do you like Meggie?"

"I don't know anymore. It's been so long…not since…" She closed her eyes again and put her hands over Taylor's, bringing them back up to her breasts.

_'Fuck! I'm her first since her husband's death,'_ he thought. _'I'd better make this damn fuckin' good for her!' _

"Meggie…" Taylor tangled his hands in her hair as he bought her down for another slow, lingering kiss, running his tongue over her teeth, dipping into her mouth with his tongue.

"Oh Taylor…" Meghan sighed. She slipped off his knee and stood in front of him, her linen pants sat alluringly low on her hips. She took Taylor's hand and tugged lightly for him to get up and follow her, leading him into the bedroom.

Taylor shut the bedroom door behind them and pulled her beside him, her breasts gently touching his bare chest, her little hard nipples rubbed against his skin. He felt her hands come between their bodies and unfasten his jeans fly. As she pulled the zip down, Taylor gently moved her hands away and sat on the edge of the bed to take his boots off before standing back up, his unfastened jeans sat low on his hips giving her a tantalizing glimpse of the hardness enclosed in the dark fabric.

Taylor took Meghan's hand, guiding it to the throbbing hardness and sucking in his breath as she firmly rubbed her hand over the fabric. He needed to be free of the restrictions; he needed to feel all of her nakedness against all of his nakedness. Quickly, he took off his jeans. His manhood was solid and jutted out proudly from his body.

Meghan's hand reached out to touch but Taylor stopped her, "not tonight Meggie. Another time for that." Wrapping his arms around her, he gently lowered her onto the bed behind them.

The last of the evening sun filtered through the window, coating them both with a golden shimmer.

Standing at the edge of the bed, Taylor pulled her pants down over her thighs, revealing a triangle of black lace. Once her pants were out of the way, he leaned over the bed and ran his hands along the waistband of her panties, watching goosebumps appear all over her body. Her skin was as soft as satin, as smooth as silk and smelt like nothing he had ever smelt before, a soft female smell that invoked every cell in his body to want her.

"What would you like me to do Meggie? Tell me what you like, baby," he cooed.

His voice felt like ocean waves lapping at skin. _'It should be illegal to have a voice that seductive,'_ she thought as he began placing kisses as soft as butterfly wings along the edge of her panties, his fingers rubbing her hot, moist centre through the thin lace.

She could barely think, let alone talk to tell him what she wanted. It had been so long that she wanted it all; she wanted him to do everything to her.

"Come on Meggie, tell me what you like, baby. Tell me what you want me to do." His fingers swirled patterns over her stomach and she sighed.

"I want it all Taylor. I want everything. I want whatever you do to me and I want it twice!" She half-giggled and half-moaned.

"Ok, Meggie." _'That's just what I wanted to hear baby…lay back and let me make you mine.' _He kissed the lace that covered her pussy and slid his fingers under the lace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:-

**Chapter 10:-**

As Taylor's fingers caressed the soft skin of her hips, Meghan shivered. She could feel his hot breath on her inner thighs as he slowly pulled her panties down over them. She bent her legs and pushed herself back up the bed so that her head rested on the pillows.

Taylor crept up on the bed and positioned himself between her spread thighs, marveling at the naked beauty in front of him. The small triangle of curls between her legs was as dark as the curls that cascaded down her back. He kissed along the inside of one thigh until he reached the fragrant apex and kissing down the other thigh. His rough hands smoothed up her thighs until they reached her hips, and then sliding under her ass cheeks, he shifted until his hot breath was against her wet centre.

Taylor felt her tremble against his shoulders as opened her pussy softly with his thumbs. He had to taste her, she smelled so sweet that he could bet a Dodgers game that she tasted just as sweet as she smelled.

Using the flat of his tongue, he licked her from stern to stem. The small pink bud of her clit rapidly responded to both his tongue and his breath. Taylor heard Meghan suck in a deep breath and exhale loudly. "You like that Meggie?"

"Yes…oh yes…don't stop…"

He swirled his tongue around the hardening nub, sucking it, nipping at it gently with his teeth. Glancing up quickly, he saw her playing with her breasts, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. Running his tongue back down her slit, he dipped his tongue inside her to really taste her. Her lips were so we they glistened.

Taylor traced every inch of her pussy, first with his tongue and then with his fingertips, slipping one inside to explore her hidden depths. He felt her internal muscles clench his finger tightly and he withdrew it, adding another finger to the one slick with her copious juices.

He took his time, thrusting in and out of her slowly, letting the quelled emotions of the last five years build up inside of her. With his tongue continually flickering over the hard pink nub of her clit and his fingers filling her tight hole, she was soon bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Taylor opened his eyes to see Meghan had stopped playing with her breasts and was clutching at fistfuls of the bed sheets. Her body was glazed with a film of shimmering sweat.

Taylor put his hand over the soft round of her belly to stop her thrusting too hard as he bought her to the very edge of her orgasm. He knew she was holding back, he knew the pain that she had suffered five years ago was stopping her from fully letting go. He wanted her to let go, to submit fully to him.

"It's ok Meggie, just let go baby. I'll catch you, I won't let you fall. Just come for me baby…come for me…"

Taylor knew what it was like to hold back. When fighting, he always held back. Doing time for killing someone with your bare hands puts you in a frame of mind to never let fully go again. But in bed, that was the one place where you can let go, where you can scream and shout, where you can display every ounce of passion.

"Come on Meggie…trust me…come for me…baby…" Taylor increased the speed of his thrusting fingers, grazing her g-spot and completely sending her over the edge.

Meghan came so hard she was clamping his fingers still inside her, her juices flowed out of her and over Taylor's hand.

"Oh…God…Oh…Taylor…Oh God…Oh God!" She was screaming, her hips coming completely off the bed.

_'Yes Meggie? That's right…call me God…call me anything you want…when you come like that…'_ "Did you like that Meggie?" Taylor gripped her hips, holding her steady.

Meghan's bottom lip trembled, two tears ran down the sides of her face, "yes…oh God…yes…hmmm…Taylor…"

"It's ok Meggie, I got you baby," he lay beside her and pulled her into his arms, placing soft little kisses all over her face before kissing her fully on the lips.

Meghan felt safe lay in Taylor's arms, the safest she had felt in a long time. Allowing herself to relax against him, her fingers danced over his caramel-colored skin and committing every detail to memory. Her hand traveled down his perfect abs, circling his belly button before brushing the soft curls at the base of his throbbing cock. Meghan wrapped her hand around the shaft, gasping lightly at the size.

"Meggie, no. Tonight's about you…all about you…" he took her hand away from his cock. "Ready for more yet or do you want to rest a bit?"

"I want more Taylor…I want all of you…inside me…I want to feel you…I just want to feel…you know…" her hand came up to his cheek and kissed him, licking the taste of her off his mouth, sucking at his tongue.

Taylor pulled away, "I won't hurt you Meggie, just relax…let me take away all the hurt and pain…" He lovingly rolled her onto her back and slipped easily between her parted thighs, the engorged head of his aching cock nudged the soft skin where her thigh ended and her pussy started.

Nudging forwards, the swollen tip slipped between her wet pink lips and with another small nudge, he entered her and then stayed still…that first thrust into her was like heaven, nothing could beat that first thrust, letting the hot wet pussy envelop him fully.

"Oh my God, Taylor!" Her body tensed under his.

"It's ok. We'll go slow…"

"No! I'd forgotten how good it felt…don't go too slowly…"

"Ok baby…whatever you want…" he kissed her and her eyes fluttered closed. As he started thrusting in and out of her tight silky walls, gaining a little more depths with each thrust. Once he was fully inside her, he began thrusting a little faster, a little deeper, a little harder. Meghan relaxed a little more each time their hips met.

Each time he pushed in, his cock would rub against her g-spot sending waves of shivers across her skin like electric shocks. Meghan wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close against her, crushing her breasts against his chest. Having someone so big and strong on top of her, making love to her was almost as much of a turn-on as actually having his thick cock buried deep inside her pussy.

Taylor gripped her butt cheeks and forcefully pulled he hips up to his, thrusting deeper than ever, grinding against her sensitive clit. He could already feel her pussy walls contracting around him, squeezing lightly. He wouldn't last as long as he wanted to if she kept this up.

Taylor could feel her trembling beneath him as her orgasm ran through her. She pushed her head back into the pillow, closed her eyes tight, and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "Let me hear you Meggie…I wanna hear you baby…no need to be quiet…"

A moan escaped her lips as she panted, her body echoing with pent up emotions, "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Taylor…oh God…Tay…lor!!"

"That's it baby…" Thrust. "You never have to…" Thrust. "Be quiet…" Thrust. "With me…" Thrust. "Oh Meggie…" Thrust.

Taylor felt his balls tighten and he thrust deep inside her, spilling the first load of come, he pulled out and thrust again, sending a second spurt inside before pulling back a third time and thrusting as deep as he could, the last spurt of come hitting her cervix.

"Oh Fuck!! Meggie!! Oh damn!!" Taylor collapsed, completely spent, on top of Meghan, both of them panting for all they were worth. "You ok, Meggie?" he asked, rising up on his arms to look down at her.

"Oh God, yes Taylor. I feel great." And she did, her body tingled all over and she felt more alive than she had done in the last few years.

Taylor rolled onto his side and Meghan shifted onto her side to look at him. He had an amazing body, like that of a marble statue that she had seen in the museums, but he was real, very real.

He pulled her into his arms and she kissed the dip between his collarbones, drifting off to sleep listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, lulling her.

The alarm went off at 6.30am and Meghan woke with a jump. She turned over to curl up next to Taylor and sat up, startled, when she realized the bed was empty. Suddenly, she felt very empty. He'd gotten what he wanted and left before he had to face her. Fuck!! Meghan cried into her pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:-

**Chapter 11:-**

As Taylor let himself back into the apartment, he could hear crying coming from the bedroom. 'Fuck!!' He thought, putting the coffee and croissants down on the kitchen counter. He quickly took his jacket off and sat on the couch to pull his boots off, leaving them both where they fell.

Taylor pushed the bedroom door open and saw Meghan curled on her side in the fetal position, sobbing. He crouched beside the bed, stroked her shoulder, and whispered, "I should have left a note Meggie, I'm sorry. I just went out to get coffee and breakfast for us. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you." He moved the hair that had fallen across her face.

"I thought…that perhaps…I was no…good…and you left…" Meghan sniffled, reaching out for a tissue off the bedside table. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before sitting up, pulling the quilt around her nakedness.

Taylor laughed. Not a hard mean laugh but a soft chuckle. "Meggie…you were great, baby. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll leave a note."

_'Next time? I like that…' _"I'm not used to this Taylor, I'm very rusty to say the least," she dabbed her eyes again.

Taylor kissed her on the lips, "That's ok Meggie…I've always sucked at relationships. But I heard somewhere that people can change…" He kissed her again. "Now bout breakfast…you want it in bed?"

"Huh huh! That would be great." _'Did he mean breakfast or sex?...cos both would be great right now!'_ She felt herself blush at her thoughts.

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute. Do you like your croissants warm?" _'Do you like sex in the morning Meggie? I bet you do…' _

"Yes please." She wasn't used to this at all. She watched Taylor leave and when he'd closed the door behind him, she crept out of bed to find something to cover up her nakedness. She searched through her nightwear, found a caramel colored chemise, and slipped it on, looking in the mirror. Her hair looked a mess so she ran a brush through it quickly. Meghan realized her breath must have that wonderful morning twang but brushing her teeth meant leaving the bedroom and walking by Taylor. She got back into bed and waited.

Taylor put the coffee's on the tray with the little bag of complimentary milks and sugars and those crappy wooden spoons that stirred nothing. The croissants were in the stay-warm bag. He pulled a couple of plates from a cupboard after opening them all. He even managed to find a couple of real spoons for the coffee.

The first thing he noticed when he went back into the bedroom was that she had covered up. _'That'll have to come off, Meggie,' _he thought, putting the tray on the bed. "Help yourself. Don't let the coffee get any colder." Meghan watched wide-eyed as Taylor stripped naked and climbed back into bed beside her.

"What time do you have to be at work, Meggie?" _'Cos you're gonna be real late in today.' _

Meghan was sipping the Deli coffee, after adding milk and sugar from the little bag. "I don't have to be in until later, after my lunch appointment with my uncle."

"Meeting your uncle?" _'So we have all morning to play…sweet.' _

"Yes," Meghan swallowed the mouthful of warm croissant and smiled. "Would you like to come and meet my uncle?" _'I would like you too cos I don't want to be away from you…there's something about you, Taylor Reese, that is addictive!'_

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," she answered shyly.

"Ok, but I'll have to check in with Matty, make sure the club is ok." He stuffed the last of his second croissant in his mouth and washed it down with the last of his coffee before lying on his side and watching Meghan finish her breakfast.

When she finished, Taylor put the tray on the floor beside the bed and shuffled over to where she sat on her side of the bed, knees under her chin and the duvet huddled around her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his nakedness, his arousal already growing. Meghan turned to face him and closed her eyes as he dipped his head to kiss her.

As Taylor kissed her, his hands explored the soft satin that was almost the same color as her skin. His palm brushed her nipple and it immediately responded, hardening from the friction of satin over sensitive skin.

Taylor's hand slid down her side and came to rest near the hem of the chemise. His pinkie finger smoothed along the edge, "this has to come off Meggie. I want to see you naked. Every inch of you." He tugged the flimsy fabric and Meghan sat up, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor.

Normally, she would have felt shy or uncomfortable being naked in front of a man, especially one she didn't know very well but Taylor made her feel…amazing…he obviously loved her body, curves, wobbly bits and all. He made her feel womanly and feminine…two things she hadn't felt in a while.

Taylor gave a low growl of appreciation. He liked his women with a bit of meat on them, liked having something substantial to handle. He rolled her on her back and swiftly positioned himself between her welcoming thighs. As he kissed her, his hand slipped down to her pussy to find she was already wet but the little sighs she gave as he massaged her clit were like music to his ears.

He bought his hand back up and thrust his rigid cock inside her, burying himself completely. Feeling her tense up beneath him, he opened his eyes to look down at her. "Ok, baby?"

"Oh God, yes!" She breathed huskily. "I'm just not…used…oh my God…to this…and oh my God…Taylor!" She gasped as he rolled them over so she sat atop his hips.

"That better Meggie?" You set the pace baby, we'll always go at your pace, baby," he held onto her hips, fingers digging gently into the soft flesh.

Meghan leaned forward. Her hands flat on his pecs. She wasn't that rusty that she didn't remember how much she loved this position – sliding up and down along the length of his thick shaft, she closed her eyes to concentrate on the feelings growing inside her. As the feelings built, she began rocking faster on his cock, grinding her clit against him.

Taylor watched as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes shut tightly, and her head thrown back with her hair brushing his thighs. Her full breasts jutting out, the dark nipples as hard as anything. She looked so beautiful, especially with the rosy flush of orgasm starting to tint her neck and chest a delicate pink shade.

He felt her orgasm sweep her body; her inner muscles were contracting and relaxing rapidly around him, making it difficult for him to hold on. Gripping her hips, he began thrusting upwards into her, sending shockwaves through his body.

As Meghan reached the peak of her climax, Taylor could hear the little _'mmmm'_ sounds she was making and they were soon drowned out by his grunts as he buried himself within her, shooting his milky white semen into her. "Oh fuck, Meggie!" he growled, pulling her down to him and smothering her with kisses.

"Taylor…that was…amazing…" she panted between kisses.

_'Thanks!'_ "You have a habit of making me come a lot quicker than I want, Meggie. You're so beautiful…" he kissed her again, enjoying the blush deepening in her cheeks.

"We are definitely going to need showers now," she sighed, easing herself off Taylor's body and snuggling up to his side.

"Yup! But you know it's quicker if we shower together," he wrapped his arms round her, stroking her arm.

"Really?"

"Supposedly. In theory. But I have a feeling our shower may take quite some time!" He smiled at her mock shock.

They lay for a while, basking in the glow of their lovemaking, enjoying the comfortable silence that normally happens between people who have known each other for years, before they made their way to the shower.

As they washed each other, it dawned on Taylor that although this was hoping for, he'd come unprepared and it hadn't used any protection. A wave of anger washed over his body. Meghan noticed instantly, his brow wrinkled and the veins in his forehead throbbed.

"Taylor, what's wrong?"

"Meggie…I'm sorry, baby. Last night and this morning, I didn't use anything. Any protection, I mean."

"Oh God, Taylor," she felt embarrassed and silly all of a sudden. "Well, if it helps to know, I take birth control pills for my periods but they are also effective at…at..at…" she blinked, unable to say 'preventing pregnancy'. Meghan was very surprised that a man like Taylor didn't carry condoms around with him at all times. Maybe he wasn't such a player after all.

Taylor smirked, "it would be a bit sudden in our relationship if you got pregnant this early on, wouldn't it?" _'Fuck! I said relationship and early in the same sentence and I meant it!' _

Taylor was becoming more and more surprising to her the more she knew about him. She wondered as they finished their shower and got dried, what other secrets she was going to find out about him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:-

**Chapter 12:-**

Taylor went outside for a cigarette while Meghan got ready and did her hair and make-up. He also needed to call Matty, he guessed he had a bit of explaining to do and he needed to check the bar was ok.

As he waited for Matty to answer the phone, he thought about last night and this morning. He was still smirking when Matty answered the phone, "hello?"

"Matty? It's Taylor…"

"Where the fuck have you been? Getting' some pussy at last?" Taylor heard Matty chuckle on the other end.

"How'd it go with Benny?"

"He's cool. Even he had to admit this Capponi woman wouldn't be interested in him when she had this Strazzi guy to defend."

Taylor made agreeing noises, nodding his head and smashed his cigarette butt out with the heel of his boot.

"So, you took the caddy, huh? Needed to impress somebody?"

"Give it up Matty. I'll tell ya later. I gotta go now just needed to know everything was ok with you, Benny and the bar…"

"S'all good, my man, all good!"

"Ok, I'll be in sometime today – don't know when…"

"Ok, ok…just tell me, did ya get some pussy?"

"Yup!" Taylor switched the phone off and chuckled. He knew Matty would be cussing him black and blue right about now.

He made his way back up to Meghan's apartment and let himself in just as she was coming out of the bedroom, "Damn Meggie, we aren't going anywhere if that's how ya gonna walk around."

Looking down at the mid-thigh black chemise, stockings and high-heels, Meghan grinned and looked back up at Taylor, "of course, you know I will be putting a dress on in a minute?"

"Really? Cos I kinda like that look!" _'But I prefer you naked.'_

"Taylor!" She was good at feigning mock-shock.

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her slowly and passionately, his tongue slipping in her mouth and his growing erection pressing against the curve of her belly.

"If you start that, we'll never get out but oh, don't stop…" she sighed as Taylor's hand came up to cup her breast, her nipple already hard from desire, from being so close to him, from wanting him.

"I guess you're right," he pulled away from Meghan. "We can pick this up later."

"You'll stay with me tonight?" _'Please stay…' _

"Do you want me to stay with you?"_ 'Silly question, I know Meggie, I just want to hear you say it out loud.' _

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then I'll stay," he whispered back, his thumbs brushing her cheeks and his fingers buried in her hair. "Now, go get dressed quickly." _'Or it's straight back in that bedroom!' _

They made their way across town to Rachel's Taqueria on Fifth Avenue to meet Meghan's uncle, Francesco Strazzi, a disgraced FBI Agent who'd been accused of some serious crimes, all of which he denied. As Taylor drove them, he could tell Meghan had something on her mind. "What's wrong, Meggie?"

"There's just one more thing I need to tell, Cristina Meghan Capponi isn't my real name. Two years ago, I made the decision to start afresh. A new place, a new apartment, and a new name. I became Meghan." She cast a nervous sideways glance at Taylor.

"What was your name, Meggie?"

"Carmina Meghan Nardo. Ellis Nardo was my mother. Strazzi is my uncle by marriage. He had an affair with my mother; his Forbidden Fruit."

"Strazzi's not your…hummm…he's not your…?"

"Father? No, he's not my father but he did raise me. That's why I need to help him. He would never do the things they are saying about him. I never knew my real father, I know my mother was scared of him and ran away…she as running for most of her life till she became Frankie's comare. All I know about my father was that he was the capodecina for another Don…"

"Fuck!! Meggie!! You don't do things by halves, do you?"

"I guess not…I do lead a complicated life."

"It makes mine look very _un_complicated!" He chuckled. He pulled up in the parking lot of Rachel's and they got out. It was a cheery place, selling Mexican food – it had a lively, friendly atmosphere. Upon entry, they were shown to a table near the back of the restaurant; the table was almost hidden from sight.

As they got close, Taylor saw a man sat at the table, a large glass of red wine before him, and his chin resting on his linked hands. A big smile broke across his face when he saw Meghan.

"Uncle Frankie…" They kissed each other on both cheeks.

"Meghan, you look beautiful as always. Got your self a bodyguard, I see?"

_'I don't mind guarding a body like that…' _Taylor thought, eyeing up her ass as he pulled her chair out for her to sit down.

"This is Taylor Reese, Uncle Frankie. He's a …ummm…he's a…friend," she felt herself blush.

Taylor offered his hand and Frankie shook it with a firm, confident handshake. They all sat down and picked up the menus, picking out their choice of Mexican fare. The waitress came over and took their order and while they waited for their food, they chatted.

"So…has Meghan told you about me?" Frankie asked Taylor.

"A little," Taylor was sizing up the guy in his head. Checked cotton shirt, well worn pants, ordinary everyday watch, rough hands, permanent worry lines – this guy was a worker and by the looks of it, had worked hard all his life. There was no way this guy was a capo for anyone…he was just an ordinary guy. It looked enough for Taylor to know Meghan was telling the truth. He was usually a good judge of character.

Frankie asked Taylor whom he crewed for. Taylor was loathe to mention Benny Chains name to an FBI Agent, even a so-called 'disgraced' FBI Agent. He did his best to avoid answering but this guy was very good at his job.

"Benny Chains, huh? I thought he was dead…or was that his trusty sidekick. What was his name? Teddy something? Small Fry! So, you work for Benny or Benny's son, Matty Dimes?"

"Neither. I co-own a bar with Matty and we work as partners."

"I see…best off away from that way of life. Brings nothin g but pain and misery…" Frankie's eyes took on a sadness the belied the loss of a loved one – Meghan's mother, Ellis Nardo.

"What kind of work did you do within the FBI, Mr. Strazzi?"

"Frankie. Call me Frankie, my boy. And as far as the FBI, 'ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies' as the saying goes. You're better off not knowing lest you get sucked into this steaming pile of shit. It's bad enough that my beautiful niece has insisted on defending me…"

Their food arrived and they carried on chatting about local mobsters and racketeers . Light, simple dinner conversation. Although Taylor had trouble concentrating as, every now and again, Meghan would touch his arm or put her hand on his thigh, his second brain would engage leaving his first brain babbling incoherently.

"Uncle Frankie? I want you to swing by my office tomorrow to check out the information my informant is bringing by this afternoon. We think we have traced someone who may have witnessed my mother's shooting and hopefully, if we promise immunity, we should be able to convince her to testify."

Frankie covered his niece's hand with his, "you are a dear, sweet child, but I wish you wouldn't get involved. I'm old. I'll do the time. The deeper you get involved, the more dangerous it is for you. Taylor, you know about these things, tell her…tell her how dangerous La Cosa Nostra are…"

Taylor turned to face Meghan and then looked at Frankie. "I don't think she'll listen to me either…I think she's a strong woman who knows her own mind."

"That's a nice way of saying stubborn. Meghan, listen honey, I love you…I couldn't have loved you more if you were my own daughter and I'm begging you to get out now while you can."

"I can't Uncle Frankie. I need to find out who really killed my mom, my husband and my son…I need to see that person put behind bars for the rest their natural life…"

Taylor knew how she felt. He thanked God he still had his mother around because Heaven forbid anything happening to her. He would willingly die for his mother, and to date, she was the only woman he had ever said _'I love you'_ to!

They finished the meal with Meghan insisting on paying again. Frankie promised to call by the office to go over all the new material and information on the case and see which witnesses were still prepared to testify…until their families were 'got at'!

As they left Rachel's Taqueria, they said their goodbyes. As Meghan slipped from her Uncle's loving embrace, she whispered, "I love you, Pappa Frankie, goodbye," and turned to leave in the opposite direction with Taylor.

The screech of wheels around the corner triggered Taylor's senses and he dropped his cigarette on the floor, throwing himself over Meghan as a hail of bullets flew through the air in all directions. Time seemed to stand still.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:-

**Chapter 13:-**

The black Lincoln Town Car with its blacked out windows disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The screaming and the deafening silence continued. When Taylor considered it safe, he raised his head and looked around. Meghan was safely tucked under his body but her Uncle was had been shot…the front of his shirt was soaked red from the blood.

Taylor could feel Meghan's panic as she looked over and saw her Uncle's lifeless body. They both rushed over to his side with Meghan cradling his head in her lap. As Taylor pulled out his cell phone to ring for the paramedics, people surrounded them and the sirens from the ambulance filled the air.

Taylor fleetingly wondered how they could have gotten there so soon but shrugged the question away as he had to pull Meghan forcibly off Frankie's body so the paramedics could get to him. They attempted to resuscitate him, even applying the defibrillator with no success. They lifted his body onto a stretcher and hauled him into the back of the ambulance.

Feeling the full force of Meghan's sobs, Taylor wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing the top of her head and whispering 'sorry' in her ear.

A paramedic came over to talk to them, telling them that all their attempts to resuscitate her Uncle had failed, that he had suffered a massive blood loss. They explained that the police would be along shortly to take their statements and after that, they could phone a funeral parlor to arrange the funeral. He told them which morgue they would take him to and handed Meghan a card with the details on.

Meghan nodded but Taylor was staring at the spot on the sidewalk where Frankie's body had lain – for a 'massive blood loss' there didn't seem to have been a drop spilled. Warning bells were going off inside Taylor's head again.

Meghan thanked the paramedic and watched as they drove away only to be replaced by the cops. Most of the crowd dissipated at the sound of the siren, except the brave ones who dare come forward and say what they saw.

About thirty minutes later, Taylor and Meghan were sitting in separate offices within the police station, giving their statements, even thought they had both already said there was nothing to tell, it happened so quickly and was over in seconds. They both said the same thing: they had been at the restaurant for a lunchtime business meeting and as they came out of the restaurant, said their goodbyes, and then went to leave in opposite directions. The Lincoln came from nowhere, the bullets flew, Taylor and Meghan dropped to the floor, and then the Lincoln took off as quickly as it appeared. As soon as it was safe, they both got up and realized her client had been shot and called for the paramedics. Except Taylor never did make that call, but he kept that bit to himself.

Meghan's interrogation did not go as well as Taylor's, for once in his life, he had a legitimate reason to be in a police station. The cops knew she was the lawyer working the Francesco _'Frankie'_ Strazzi case. They seemed more interested in whether she thought it was a 'professional' hit or not. Meghan told them in her opinion it could have been a mob hit, but everything happened so fast, it was impossible to tell if it was a hit or just a drive-by shooting…she didn't even know if it was Frankie they were aiming for or if he just got in the way.

They then went on to ask about her involvement with a certain Taylor Reese.

She explained, rather haughtily, that he was a close personal friend and that her involvement with him was nothing to do with the case or them for that matter.

The surly cop questioning her asked if she knew whom he worked for, and what he did for a living. Meghan told them yes on both accounts, that she did know who had worked for in the past and what he had done when he was younger.

Meghan stood and informed them that unless they had any reason to keep her or Mr. Reese then they were both leaving. The cop moved to the side and opened the door for her, "just remember, leopards rarely change their spots," he said as she walked by.

Meghan found Taylor sat in the foyer, waiting for her. He was wringing his hands and staring at his boots, obviously uncomfortable to be there. He stood when he saw her, wrapping her in a tight embrace, drawing her close to his chest, and kissing the top of her head before shepherding her out of the station.

"Do you want to go home? You can't go to work now…"

"I'd rather go to your place, Taylor…I don't want to be alone right now." _'I could just stay wrapped in your arms forever…where it feels safe…' _

"Ok, if you're sure…want me to ring work for you?"

"No, it's ok. I'll ring them from my place, I need to pick up some overnight stuff if that's ok?"

"Yeah, that's ok." _'As long as I know you're safe.' _

"All I seem to keep saying to you is thank you. But sincerely…thank you." _'Oh Taylor, there's still so much you don't know about me…will you still be so gracious when you know everything?' _

"Sincerely Meggie…you're welcome." _'If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be.' _He opened the car door for her to get in, closed it after her, and walked round to the drivers' side, taking a moment to look around. Looking up, he saw the cop who had interviewed him watching them from an upper story window.

They called at Meghan's to pick up some overnight stuff. Taylor made a mental note that he hadn't been grocery shopping in a very long time.

"Meggie…I have nothing in at my place – to eat, I mean. While you get your stuff, I'll run down to the grocery store on the corner and pick up some stuff for us…if that's ok with you?"

"Ok…I need to get changed, so take your time," Meghan looked at him and he suddenly felt very confused. For one moment he thought he saw that same naughty glint from the night before.

"I'll be about thirty minutes maximum," he bent to kiss her and left the apartment. Taylor couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that something was going on…if her uncle was Meghan's last remaining relative – ok, not her real uncle, but close enough – he'd have expected her to be more upset. Quickly throwing the things he needed in a basket, his mind worked overtime. He'd been in this business to know when something was wrong or not. He headed to the cashier where he paid and headed back to Meghan's apartment.

Pausing by the caddy to load up the groceries, he lit a cigarette and smoked while he thought about the day. It had been one seriously fucked up day…but he'd had worse, much worse. At least this time he hadn't been shot! There was definitely something wrong with Meghan, he just had to coax it out of her. He dropped the spent butt on the floor and crushed it, then popped a mint in his mouth. He'd considered giving up smoking but he figured everyone needed at least one vice and he didn't drink. He also figured surviving three bullets was also a good sign.

Taylor went back up to the apartment with his head full of questions. Just as he was about to open the door, it flew open, and Meghan stood before him.

"I was just coming to look for you – I thought maybe the grocery store was an excuse and that maybe you had run…" _'Thank God, you didn't.' _

"Nope. The groceries are in the car. I was…ummm…smoking…sorry." _'I don't wanna run, I know I should but I don't wanna!'_ "Come on, let's go…are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?"

"No…not tonight," Meghan turned and picked up an overnight bag. Taylor took it from her as she locked up.

Out by the car, Taylor stashed the bag with the groceries in the trunk and they took off for the bar. Meghan knew something was wrong and she could see he was questioning everything in his head.

"Taylor…I know today was, well…"

"Shitty? What's going on Meghan? I know there's something a bit hinky about today. I need you to be honest…no lies…just the plain old truth."

"You're right Taylor and I'm sorry. I just…I've lost so much over the years and it's always stopped me getting close to anyone…till now…but I needed to know I could trust you. You could have run today when you got the groceries _but_ you didn't…you came back…"

They both turned to face each other, trying to read each others faces.

"The truth is my Uncle received a lot of death threats, well you can imagine…there are a lot of people out there who know he is innocent but there are more who believe he is guilty – which side do you think wanted him out of the way the most? The ones who _know_ he's innocent – the Mob Boss who framed him. The ones who believe he's guilty wanted retribution and today they got it. Francesco Strazzi is dead. There was a clip out on him so we did what we had to do."

Taylor pulled up at the back of the bar, his head whizzed with all the new information. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat's headrest.

"What are you saying, Meggie?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear it.

Taylor opened his eyes and turned to look at Meghan. He was confused, a million questions filled his mind, and this was rapidly outshining Montana as the worst day of his life. Since Marbles and Scarpa…since Teddy royally fucked them over. "Yes, Meggie, spell it out."

"Today's hit was a set up. Uncle Frankie just entered the Witness Protection Program. Lunch was our goodbye. I wanted him to see you, to approve before…before…he disappeared out of my life for good."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:-

**Chapter 14:-**

Meghan looked at Taylor as he stared straight ahead; his hands clutched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Taylor…say something…please…"

"I don't quite know what to say. It's a lot…to take in…" he let go of the wheel and rubbed his hands down his jeans.

"I'm sorry Taylor…I know I should have trusted you, told you more…but he we only met two weeks ago, and only spoke properly yesterday – Oh God! It seems so long ago now!" She paused for breath, biting nervously at her bottom lip.

Reaching over, he took her hand in his, "we do everything at your pace, Meggie. However you want it, ok? But promise me this, next time you'll let me in on the plan before hand…" _'What did mom used to say…slow and steady wins the race…' _

"I'm saying _'thank you'_ again…," she whispered.

Taylor raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, "it's ok Meggie…it's ok baby…we have all the time you need to get to know me, to trust me…I won't let you down."

"I think I already know that, Taylor."

Taylor leaned across the seats and kissed her, his fingers melting into her hair as he pulled her closer. "Ready to go in? We can sneak in the back way but I need to see Matty."

"We'll go in the front if you like."

"Not ashamed to be seen with a thug like me then?"

Meghan giggled, "I definitely do not see you as a thug, Taylor! And no, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you." She gave his thigh a squeeze.

"Come on then, let's get this over with!" He knew Matty going to give him hell over this. He got out of the caddy and walked round, opening the door for Meghan before getting her overnight bag and the groceries out of the trunk.

Meghan took a couple of deep breaths as she prepared herself to meet Matty. She followed Taylor through the door and unconsciously held her breath.

"Well fuck me…the wanderer returns!"

"Matty…"

"And he bought groceries – he must be sick!"

"Matty…" Even Meghan could hear the warning tone in Taylor's velvet voice.

Taylor stepped aside, "meet Meghan. Meghan Capponi. Meghan, this is Matty Demerit."

"The Lawyer?" Matty's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the 'woman-in-black' behind Taylor.

"Yes…I'm the Lawyer. Hi," she held out her hand and Matty took it, kissing the back of it, grinning.

"Meghan's gonna be stayin' awhile…with me…upstairs…"

"I gathered…" Matty said to Taylor, then turning to Meghan he said, "if ya get fed up of the big lug, come down here, me and Jerry can entertain ya for a bit, huh Jerry?"

Jerry looked over and smiled, nodding a 'hello'. She smiled back, shyly.

"Not gonna happen Matty," Taylor chuckled. "I'm gonna be takin' a couple of days off and I'm gonna be switching the cell off too, ok?"

"Ok, man…let us know if ya need any medical intervention at any point…" Matty and Jerry cracked up laughing as Taylor rolled his eyes at the school boy humor.

Taylor took Meghan's hand and led her up to the apartment, dumping the bags of groceries in the kitchen and taking her overnight bag down to the bedroom while Meghan looked around the apartment. When he came out of the bedroom, he wrapped his arms around her, "are you ok? I mean with everything…your Uncle…today…everything…?"

"I'm sad I won't be able to see him again but it's for a good reason Taylor…I'll bounce back…can't be sad forever, I thought you could but it eats away at you and destroys you from the inside out. It's time to live again…"

Taylor tilted her chin with his hand, he saw that same naughty glint in her eyes that had left him confused earlier – at least now he knew why. He had some questions for her but right now, he was starving.

"You like pasta Puttanesca?"

"I love it, why are you gonna cook it for me?"

"I am. But first, I have to pop downstairs to see Matty for a minute and get a bottle of red wine. You like red wine?"

"I do…Taylor…?"

Taylor cocked his eyebrow at her, "Thank you?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

"I'll be right back, ok? Make yourself comfortable." _'Get naked…if that helps…it sure will help me relax…'_ He kissed her ardently on the lips and disappeared out of the door and down into the bar.

"Man, you're a dark horse! I cannot believe you're bangin' the Lawyer chick!"

"Matty…" Taylor' growl reverberated round the half-empty bar.

"I know Pops said to keep an eye on her but I don't think he meant while you were bangin' her!!"

"Matty…I'm warning you…shut the fuck up before I shut you up!"

"Ok, ok, ok…you know how much fun it is to yank your chain…"

"Funny ha ha! Anything happen last night?"

"Nope…no trouble. But that Lola chick came looking for you. Looked a bit tense."

Taylor took the coke that Jerry passed him and gulped it down, his brain clicked into gear. Lola would never come looking for him here unless there was a whole lotta trouble.

"If she comes back, she's the only reason you interrupt me, ok?"

"Ok. Look, who is she? Lola, I mean?"

"She's…" Taylor wasn't sure whether to tell Matty or not. Lola guarded her past with a vengeance but even so, Taylor would trust Matty with his life. "She's an ex-hooker I once saved from a serious beating. She was only 18 and a runaway…had no one…now she has me."

"Fuck!" Matty muttered under his breath. Taylor had always been the one who picked up strays and took them home. "Well, she'll always be welcome here. If she comes back, I'll come get ya. And in the meantime…you dirty dog…you'd better get back to little Miss. Capponi."

"Thanks man…for the Lola thing. I need a bottle of red wine – a good bottle please Jerry." Jerry handed him a bottle of Barolo Chinato and Taylor thanked him. "Night all."

Jerry and Matty watched him leave, incredulous looks on both their faces. Matty looked at Jerry, "You believe that? Fancy schmancy Lawyer chick falling for the Tough Guy?"

"Why not? Stranger things have happened…" Jerry carried on drying glasses and putting them away. "Look at you…falling for a woman with a kid…huh?"

Matty snorted with laughter, "good point, Jerry. Very good point."

Taylor let himself back into his apartment. Meghan was stood at the window, watching the sky gradually darken. It hit him like a ton of bricks – how beautiful she looked. On hearing him, Meghan turned and gave him a small smile.

"Ok?" he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and his stubble brushed her cheek

"Yes. I'm ok," she put her small hands over his big hands and relaxed back against his solid chest.

"You're not at all sad?"

"I'm sad but not sad how you would think I'd be sad. I'm sad I won't see Frankie anymore but he won't have to keep looking over his shoulder now. I guess you have a million questions for me, huh?"

"Kinda…I just don't know where to start. Where the paramedics in on it?"

"Yes, they were the _Witness Protection Program_ people…I'm sorry you got involved in this Taylor, but I'm relieved you are…"

_'Me too Meggie…me too…'_ He kissed her neck just below her ear and listened to her breath hitch. "So, how about something to eat?" _'And then how about I seduce you…in my bed…' _

"You cook as well as rescue Damsels in Distress?…I don't believe it!" _'I sure had you pegged wrong, Taylor Reese…' _

"I sure do cook. Pasta Puttanesca, quick and simple." _'But I don't wanna let go of you to cook it…you feel so damn good in my arms…' _

"Quick and simple…" she repeated, holding onto him. _'But I don't want to let go…your arms feel so good around me…'_ Meghan turned around to face him, "do you ever get tired of hearing _'thank you'?" _

"Not from you," he bent and kissed her, slowly and gently at first building up into something deeper, something almost tender but with the fire of passion following close behind. He pulled reluctantly away when the growl of his stomach threatened to reach crescendo level.

"Come on…let's eat…we can finish this later. I know you must be starving," Meghan smiled.

_'Oh, I'm starving all right…for you…and I'm gonna unwrap you later and eat you…slowly, savoring every mouthful…'_ "Ok," was all he could manage. Any more and it would have come out as a squeak.

They cooked pasta and made tomato sauce together. When they sat down to eat, they sat on the couch. The bottle of red wine went unopened. Neither of them really drank. Another thing they shared.

They had just finished eating when there was a knock at the door. Taylor cursed and slammed the door against the wall. "This had better be good, Matty!"

"It is…it's Lola…she's in the bar…she's been beaten black and blue…and she's asking for you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:-

**Chapter 15:-**

As Taylor walked into the office, he saw Lola sat in the chair, crying. "Lola?"

Lola looked up at him, her face was a mess. There were various cuts all over her face, both eyes were swollen shut, and the bruises were already coming out. Her lips were swollen and split and it was obvious her nose was broken.

"What the fuck happened, Lola?" Taylor fought to keep the brewing anger simmering beneath the surface under control. "Did Gina do this?"

Lola covered her face with her hands as she wept and Taylor saw that her hands were in the same condition as her face.

"Lola, sweetheart, talk to me…I can help you but only if you tell me who did this." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wept against his chest until she could cry no more. "Tell me Lola, who did this to you?"

"Gina…" her voice was hoarse from crying and it was barely more than a whisper. "Gina and a couple of her crew," she paused, dabbing her sore, bloody nose with a crumpled tissue Taylor handed her. "I told her I was leaving…that I had enough…and she just sat there, ignoring me…so I went upstairs and started throwing my stuff in a suitcase…"

Lola wiped her nose again while she caught her breath, "next thing I know she bursts into the room and starts screaming and shouting. Calling me things like _'puttana'_ and _'schifosa'_! Two other men stood in the doorway. Laughing. Then they pushed past her and started punching and kicking me while Gina stood laughing. Taylor? I don't even know what those words mean. They aren't nice though are they?"

"No, sweetheart, they aren't nice but it doesn't matter now…I'm gonna take you to the hospital…"

"No, Taylor! I can't afford it…I don't need to go…I don't want to go…"

"Lola…you have to. Your nose is definitely broken and you need to get checked out. I'll pay the bill, you don't need to worry about that. Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

Lola knew exactly what he meant. "No. They were going to but I fought back like you showed me and I managed to get free…I came straight here."

"Ok," Taylor held her tight as she wept again. He waited until her sobs subsided before speaking. "I'm just going to get Matty and then we're taking you to the hospital," he held up his hand. "No arguments!"

"Ok," Lola replied meekly.

"Stay here, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

Taylor walked out into the bar to see Meghan sat on a stool talking to Matty.

"Is she ok?" Meghan asked, her face etched with concern.

"She needs to go to hospital," he stroked Meghan's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Somehow, he couldn't bear the thought of anyone doing that to Meghan. "I want you to wait upstairs, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a while."

"Ok Taylor," she reached up to kiss his cheek, whispering, "be careful, please."

Taylor closed his eyes, nodding and opened them to watch her leave through the door at the back of the club.

"What's the plan?" Matty asked.

"I'm gonna drop Lola off at the hospital and get her checked in. "Then…" he paused, "then I want you to meet me at my old place – bring a couple of soldiers."

Matty nodded.

An hour later, after leaving Lola at a private hospital where she would be safe, Taylor sat in his car, smoking. He was breathing deeply, pushing the edge of his anger back. The full force of Taylor's anger was a very frightening thing – even for himself. Tonight though, he planned to release the full force on those bastards who'd beaten a defenseless kid who was only guilty of loving the wrong person.

Taylor pulled up outside his old place, saw Matty's car and got out. Matty got out of the caddy with two of the old crew, Alfio and Vito. Nothing needed to be said. These guys knew if they'd been called it was because they were needed – no questions asked.

Taylor didn't bother with niceties, he unlocked the door without knocking and walked in. The smell of dope filled the air and left a thick fog floating around the ceiling.

Cautiously, the four of them made their way through the house, checking the rooms until they reached the living room and Taylor pushed the door open with the toe of his boot. Seeing the state of the occupants, it was no wonder they had managed to walk through the house unchallenged. Taylor didn't care how stoned they were, they were going to take their punishment. Conscious or unconscious.

He made his way over to Gina, and kicked her legs as she lay on the floor. Gina lazily opened her eyes and gave him a lazy sneer.

"Get the fuck up, Gina," he snarled.

"Make me!" She slurred back.

Taylor grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her up and off her feet. Gina laughed.

"What ya gonna do, Tough Guy? Beat up a girl?" She taunted him.

"Would that be any different to what your goons did to Lola?" Gina laughed as Taylor lowered her to her feet. One upper cut to the chin knocked her out cold.

Pairing up, they woke the two goons up and worked them over so bad even their own momma's wouldn't recognize them. Satisfied with their work, Matty, Alfio and Vito left the goons where they had fallen on the floor.

"Vito…get me a jug of water from the kitchen!" Taylor said, standing over the stirring form of Gina, who was still sprawled across the couch. Seconds later, Vito handed Taylor a jug of ice-cold water.

Crouching over her, Taylor unceremoniously tipped it over her face and watched as she spluttered and coughed. Her hands flew up to her face and rubbed.

Taylor moved so he was just inches away from her face, "I want you to listen carefully, schifosa bitch…I want you out of here by tomorrow morning. I want you to stay the fuck away from Lola – forever! And if I ever see your face or your goons around here again it will be the last time you'll ever be seen. Ok? OK!?"

Gina nodded slowly.

"Good!" Taylor punched her in the face again, knocking her cold once more.

Back at the club, Taylor and Matty went down to the office where Taylor called the hospital to check on Lola, who was seemingly out for the night with a mild sedative. Taylor told the nurse he'd check on her again tomorrow and rang off.

"I'm gonna have a brandy and head over to Connie's. You gonna be ok?" Matty crushed his cigarette butt in the ashtray on his desk.

"Yeah, gonna sit here for a while and then head up to bed…"

"With pretty little Miss. Capponi?"

Taylor smiled. "Yeah!" He said softly, a sudden weariness took over his body. Fuck! He was too old for this shit these days. "Matty, you ever think about giving this all up? No more fighting and all it's associated crap?"

"Yeah. Especially now. Connie hates all the crap that goes with running the bar – that's one of the reasons why she kept me at arms length for so long…"

"I was thinking…" He smashed his butt out in the ashtray. "We could get Vito and Alfio to look after the bar. Maybe…"

"Worth thinking about. We'll talk about it tomorrow, k?"

"K. Night Matty."

"Say good night to Miss. Capponi for me," Matty winked and disappeared out of the door.

Taylor sat in the semi-darkness thinking about the day's events. It had been one fucked up day for sure. And he was glad it was over.

He locked up the office and went to the apartment upstairs, letting himself quietly in. Everywhere was dark, except for one lamp in the living room. Taylor kicked off his boots and padded softly through, peering over the back of the couch. Meghan was fast asleep, curled up on her side.

Crouching down, he stroked her cheek, "Meggie…Meggie…come on baby…"

Meghan stirred, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Hi. I must have dropped off."

"Come on," he bent and scooped her up in his arms, taking her through to the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed and undressed down to his boxers. Looking around, he saw Meghan's bag still unopened on the chair where he'd left it earlier.

"Meggie, you want a jersey to wear?" He pulled one of his old Dodger's jersey's from a drawer. He'd always wondered what a beautiful woman would look like in one of his jersey's.

"Thanks Taylor," she took the jersey from him. _'Here I go again…thanking him…'_ She undressed slowly, conscious of his eyes on her. She pulled the jersey over her head and a thought struck her that maybe it wouldn't fit. It did!

"Come on baby, let's get into bed," he pulled the quilt back and they got in. Taylor pulled her into his arms. "That…looks very sexy on you…" he kissed her forehead as she yawned loudly before quickly falling back to sleep.

Taylor lay, trying to let his mind go blank – way too much shit had happened today, even for him. But it was nice laying there, Meghan in his arms, the soft sounds of her breathing and it dawned on him that this was what he wanted – every night!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:-

**Chapter 16:-**

Taylor woke up first. The sun was already streaming in through the gap in the blinds. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was lay on his back with one arm thrown above his head and the one that had rubbed his face was now flat on his belly. Something felt odd, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Wracking his brain for the right word…contented, that was it. He felt contented.

Rolling onto his side, his eyes took in the still sleeping form of Meghan lay beside him with her back facing him. The jersey he had given her the night before had wrapped tightly around her as she'd twisted and turned in her sleep. She might have insisted she was ok, but her dreams had said otherwise.

Curling himself around her back, Taylor wrapped his arm around her waist and spreading his fingers wide over the round of her belly. Aching to touch her bare skin, his hand slid over her hip and under the hem of the fabric. Meghan shifted slightly in his arms but didn't wake up.

Taylor's hand moved up over her stomach, to the curve of her ribs until he could stroke the silky line running under her breast. Meghan sighed in her sleep, giving Taylor a good indication that she liked him touching her there. Cupping her breast, her nipple hardened against his palm and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensory images that filled his mind.

The flesh he held in his hand was firm and soft, and very much more than a handful. As he rolled and pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Taylor heard her moan again. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed deeply, loving that unique female scent she had. He moved her hair and kissed the warm, fragrant skin, his lips barely brushing the sensitive line just below her ear.

"Don't stop Taylor," she murmured as his lips left her skin. Placing her hand over his on her breast, she pressed it a little harder against herself. His growing hardness pressed against her lower back and she wriggled back against it, sighing sleepily.

Taylor felt himself groaning as her bare skin encountered his thighs. His boxers were doing little to contain his erection. Sliding his hand back down her stomach, his fingertips lightly brushing the soft curls between her thighs.

Meghan moaned and wriggled again, pushing her butt harder against his cock while parting her legs for him. Taylor loved the little sighs and noises she made, letting him know exactly how and where she liked to be touched.

As his fingers slid over her mound, Meghan twisted her neck, needing to feel his lips on hers. It was a simple meeting of lips to start with, a gentle brush of soft lips against soft lips and as his roamed over hers his fingers slipped between her wet folds.

The small deliberate circles Taylor was making on her small hard nub caused Meghan to sigh and moan into Taylor's mouth as his kisses became more passionate. His tongue flicked out to trace the outline of her lips before probing her mouth, swirling against the delicate skin inside. At that moment, his finger slipped inside her silky wetness and as he withdrew it, he added another, plunging them back inside her and curling them to stroke her g-spot.

Meghan put her hand over Taylor's, slipping her own finger in besides his, matching his thrusts. Taylor groaned and buried his face in her hair, thrusting his aching manhood against the cleft of her buttocks. The soft cotton fabric caused a sensuous friction over the engorged head of his cock and as his fingers thrust ever faster, ever deeper inside her, his cock longed to take their place.

The walls of her pussy were tightening rhythmically around both their fingers as she started to orgasm. Taylor propped himself up on his elbow to watch her as she came. Her eyes fluttered closed and she caught her bottom lip between her lips, panting. AS the peak of her climax hit, her pussy clenched holding their fingers tightly and her hips thrust against their hands, her forehead wrinkled in full concentration.

As she came down on the other side of her orgasm, she let out a long sighing moan and pulling her hand away from Taylor's, she bought the finger that had been inside her up to her mouth and sucked it.

Taylor pulled away from Meghan just long enough to rip off his boxers before circling back around her body. She made a move to pull the jersey off but he stopped her, "Leave it on, Meggie…I like it…" he panted. Running his hand down the outside of her thigh and back up the inside, raising it slightly so he could oh so slowly ease himself into her welcoming depths. Each gentle thrust took him a cm deeper; he wanted this to last, not to rush in any way. Taylor slipped both his arms tightly around Meghan, holding her as close as he could, his head rested against her neck and his lips brushing her soft skin.

Meghan gripped his arm as he began thrusting deeper and more forcefully into her but still keeping the slow steady pace. Her fingers dug into his flesh with every stroke he made, the swollen head of his cock grazed her g-spot as he drove in repeatedly.

Slipping his hand down over her stomach again, e sought her clit and massaged it in time to his thrusting. With the combined ministrations on her clit and g-spot, Meghan was sighing and moaning, her breath was coming in pats and gasps. Her inner muscles were clenching and relaxing rapidly signaling the first wave of her climax.

"You like it slow, Meggie…?" he whispered in her ear.

His breath flittered over her neck, sending shivers all over her body, "yes, Taylor…I like it slow…oh God…yes…yes…" she panted in time with the waves washing over her body.

"Come with me Meggie…," he urged her, his own need beginning to take over his body. "Come with me, baby…" He passed the point of no return now, he needed her to come now.

The full force of her orgasm began in the pit of her stomach and spread like fire through her veins. "Oh fuck…oh Taylor…yes…ooooh….yeeees!!" Her back arched even further and her pussy spasmed as Taylor slammed into her, filling her with everything he had, giving her every ounce of himself.

Their bodies nestled together perfectly as they lay basking in the glory of something that was completely theirs, something special – and for Taylor, something momentous.

Meghan relaxed the vice-like grip she had on Taylor's arm, rubbing the red marks her nails had made.

"You ok, babe?" he whispered, as his body slowly returned to his pre-orgasmic state.

"Yes…I'm ok…that was…it was…umm, amazing…" she giggled.

"Yeah, it was…you were…" he meant it. Taylor had never experienced anything quite as sensual as that before – he wondered if_ that _was the difference between sex and making love. "Meggie…ready for breakfast?"

"You mean that wasn't it?" She giggled.

"Very funny…" _'Is it normal to feel like this after two days?' _

"Oh…well, I was going to ask for seconds but if that wasn't breakfast then it doesn't matter," Meghan moved to pull away from him and he pulled her back.

As she lay back on the bed, he straddled her, pushing up on his arms to look into her eyes… "are you ok?"

"Yes, I mean I'll miss him but I'm ok about it. It's not like he's really dead…he's just somewhere else…somewhere safe…"

"Still want seconds?" _'I could keep you here in my bed forever…never let you up…' _He dipped to kiss the surprised look off her face.

"Taylor!" she panted, in between the more playful kisses he began bestowing all over her face. She pushed up against his shoulders, "actually, I _am_ quite hungry…maybe we should get something to eat." _'Oh God…talk me out of it…I want to stay here beneath this man forever…this man I know almost nothing about…' _

"Ok…food it is…but only because you're gonna need your energy for later…" He winked at her and jumped off both her and the bed.

"Taylor Reese…you are incorrigible…you know that?" she smirked, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I've been called some things but never incorrigible," he chuckled, pulling on his pants. "You like pancakes, baby?"

"Hummm…yummy. I love pancakes…you have maple syrup?" Meghan reached for her clothes but Taylor's strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"No! Stay like that…I like you just like that…" he growled in her ear.

"Yeah? But it barely covers my ass," she breathed huskily.

"I know!" Taylor's hand slid down over the jersey and under the fabric to cup her bare ass, his fingers stroking the smooth, soft skin. He growled again as his growing erection strained against its denim constraint.

"At least let me wear a pair of panties…" _'Or we'll never get anything to eat…not food wise anyway!' _Meghan blushed, again.

Taylor ground his hardness against her soft belly thinking how cute she looked when she blushed, "ok, food it is…and then back to bed!"

"Deal!" she giggled. Even her husband had never wanted her this much or had ever made her feel this way…this was passion…this was head over heels. And she had to admit that, even if this was just a wild fling, she would always consider it one of the true turning points in her life.

"Dime for them?" Taylor looked down into Meghan's face, she was lost in thought.

Meghan broke into a big grin, "I was just wondering what a girl has to do to get fed in a place like this…" she laughed. "And I want to know everything…and I mean everything…about you!"

'You sure about that Meggie? I don't want to lose you as soon as I've found you…' Taylor chuckled and gave her ass a tap, "ok, come on then…grab your panties!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:-

**Chapter 17:-**

Meghan sat at the small kitchen table with a mug of fresh coffee, watching Taylor mix pancake batter. The muscles on his back fascinated her, She watched them ripple, twitch and dance in front of her as he mixed and whisked. She particularly appreciated the broadness of his upper back, loving how it tapered down to his slim waist. And that butt! Clad in fitted denim! She was glad he had his back to her so he couldn't see the lustful way her eyes were taking in every detail of him.

"What's on your mind, Meggie?" Taylor grinned to himself as he set the skillet on the stove and pouring the first lot of batter into the rounds.

"Nothing! Why?" _'How the hell could he possibly know what's on my mind?'_

"Because your eyes are burning into my back…and you've gone quiet…" he turned around and gave her a cocky one-sided smile, eyebrow arched knowingly.

"I was wondering if you'd tell me about how you came to be friends with Matty, and Marbles and Scarpa, about the tattoo on your arm…about how you got shot…" _'That deep velvety voice will be my downfall, Mr. Reese…' _

Taylor flipped the pancakes while he thought about the things that she had asked him. Licking his lips, he reached for his coffee and drained it without pausing…

"First day at school…I met Matty at recess, two older kids were gonna beat him up for his lunch money. I was always big for my age and I was as big as these two goons – floored both of em. They never bothered anyone again…" He flipped the pancakes onto a plate and passed them to Meghan.

"Thanks," She poured a generous helping of maple syrup all over them. She noticed Taylor watching her, "I know, I shouldn't but hell…I love my food!" _'Oh fuck…I'm apologizing for being overweight…I'm officially fat AND flaky…what the hell does he see in me…?' _

"I like it...that you like your food, hate picky eaters," he poured some more batter on the skillet. "Anyway…I came out of school later that day and Matty was waiting for me with two of his buddies, Chris Scarpa and Johnny Marbles. Both their dad's were 'made men'. Marbles dad was a wannabe, a cafone if you like. Scarpa's dad was one of Benny's capo's. But from that day on, we were inseparable." Taylor flipped his pancakes and quickly poured them both another cup of coffee out before returning his attention to the hob.

"It was hard for my mom and dad…my mother being Jewish limited my father's 'career' and I could never be a made man – not with a Jewish mother – but men like Benny Chains always need men like me. A legitimate Tough Guy. Five hundred street fights and you can consider yourself a legitimate tough guy. So that's what I set out to do. Get my five hundred fights, make my own name for myself…" he flipped the pancakes onto a plate and switched the hob off. Sitting down opposite Meghan, he poured a very generous helping of maple syrup over them.

"I know I shouldn't…but I love my food!" he deadpanned her.

Meghan stuck her tongue out of him, "so…what happened to Scarpa and Marbles?"

"A coupla years back, Benny got into some money trouble so loans were called in and long story short, Marbles had a light aircraft so he flew out to Spokane to pick up some lumbar. He stopped in Wibaux, Montana for fuel and lost the money – brains were never his strong point. The three of us went to bail him out but one of Benny's capo's, Teddy Deserve, did the dirty…set Matty up. I'm guessing his goons killed Marbles and Scarpa was killed by a gunshot wound to the chest. You know, I never had friends like these guys…" Taylor shoved half a pancake in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"So Marbles and Scarpa were killed? Wow, I'm sorry Taylor," she reached over the table and stroked his hand. "Is that when you acquired those bullet wounds?"

Taylor nodded and swallowed. "Teddy was going to kill Matty. Couldn't let that happen." Another half a pancake went in and he chewed it thoughtfully.

At that moment, Meghan realized just how much she had fallen for Taylor. It went beyond a fling, an affair…in two short days and two long nights she guessed he'd opened up more to her than he had to any other person. Surely it wasn't possible to fall for someone in such a short time…feelings and emotions needed time to develop, to grow…didn't they? Then why did she feel like this?

"I've changed a lot since then," his mind turned to Ciro Boulevard – well, he was trying to change…maybe Meghan was another step to getting out of this way of life once and for all. "Have I scared you?"

"No Taylor…I would have thought the last forty-eight hours of my life would have put anyone off…but here we are…eating breakfast together, half dressed…" _'And it feels right…it feels good…' _

"You're complicated…I'll give you that…" a deep rumble of a laugh came from between his lips and she felt it ripple over her body, making her shiver.

"Yes, I am complicated…I'd apologize but I think you understand what it's like to be involved in a Mafioso family," she picked up her mug and sipped the hot liquid.

"I understand." Taylor smiled across the table at her.

"How come the tattoo? I thought it was a sin for a Jew to tattoo their bodies…" _'Although it is extremely sexy…' _

"It is a sin…but I'm only half Jewish!" He laughed. "It happened when I was 21. We had a huge party – all four of us…it was the last time I ever got drunk…"

"You got tattooed while you were drunk?" she dropped her knife and fork on her empty plate and pushed it away.

"Yup!" He laughed, this time a deep belly laugh. "I was so drunk…and the next morning I woke up, sick to my stomach, blaming Marbles for drawing it on with a sharpie…nearly beat him half to death till Matty calmed me down and explained we all got one done – all different…" Taylor finished his pancakes and washed them down with the last of his coffee. "What about you? What don't I still not know about you?"

_'Where to begin Taylor…where to begin…?'_ "What do you want to know?"

Taylor noticed the change in her attitude, her body language became defensive, and her tone changed. More secrets, something to hide maybe? Whatever it was, he wasn't pushing the issue. "I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me, Meggie – good or bad!" He reached across the table and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Meghan wrapped her fingers around his hand and held it against her cheek, her eyes fluttered shut and she whispered, "after the funeral…I'll tell you everything. All about my childhood, my father…everything. But then, not now, ok?"

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen," Taylor stood and taking Meghan's hand, he pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms. "You have syrup on your chin," he licked her chin up to her lips, lightly flicking his tongue over the full, pouty bottom lip and then he sucked lightly on it. "Do you want to go back to bed or do you want a shower first?"

"I suggest having a shower much, much later," her hands splayed out across Taylor's back. "Otherwise, we'll be in and out of the shower all day!"

Taylor scooped her up in his arms, carried her back to his bedroom, and sat her on the edge of the bed. Meghan whipped off the jersey she was wearing and then hooked her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him between her thighs.

As she rubbed her palm along the hard shaft straining against the fabric, Taylor groaned. He groaned again as she undid the buttons of his jeans, one by one, pushing them over his hips. They slipped to the floor, releasing his aching, and very visible need.

His fingertips tilted her head up to look at him; Meghan gave him a shy smile. "You don't have to do this, Meggie." _'But…oh fuck…I really want to feel your lips around me…sucking…oh fuck!' _

"Taylor…" her voice filled his ears yet it was so quiet is was barely audible. "I want to…I want to taste you…" and with that, she kissed the spot just below his belly button. The tip of his cock brushed under her chin and she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft.

As her lips kissed the base of his stiff cock, Taylor groaned. There was something momentous about that first feel of a woman you are falling for's lips around your cock, something intimate, special. Taylor wanted to close his eyes and watch at the same time, he chose to watch, burying his hands in her silky curls.

Meghan slowly kissed her way up the length of his shaft until she reached the head, flicking her tongue across the corona. There was a small pearly bead of pre-come glistening on the very tip and Taylor watched, wide-eyed, as her tongue snaked out and lapped it up before opening her lips wide and swallow the engorged tip with her tongue swirling against the silky skin.

He fought every emotion to not grab her head in a vice-like grip and fuck her mouth…instead, he made himself relax and breathe deeply while biting his bottom lip. As she swallowed him deeper, her tongue flicked against the smooth veined surface while her free hand came up to cup his balls, squeezing them gently.

"Oh fuck! Meggie…!" he sighed under his breath as her mouth began to slide up and down his shaft with her hand working the base at the same time. "Meggie…stop…you'll make me…fuck…oh fuck…"

Meghan broke away, "you want me to stop?"

Taylor sighed, "yes…no…yes…no…fuck…"

"Fuck?" She felt his hands tighten around her head.

"Meggie…I…I…" her lips were once again wrapped around his shaft, bringing him to the brink and, as she swallowed him deeper, she hummed against his shaft and tipped him completely over the edge. Taylor gripped her head tightly and with a deep guttural roar, he emptied himself against her throat. "Oh Meggie, oh fuck…that was…sorry…I…"

Meghan gently eased his slowly deflating manhood from between her lips, "was that ok? I know I'm a little rusty on these things…" Her dark lashes fluttered seductively at him.

Taylor stepped out of his jeans and lay on the bed, pulling her back and up beside him and they lay facing each other. "Meggie…you were amazing, baby…that was amazing. Baby. Tell me something…you really haven't…not since…?"

"No," Meghan whispered. "There was too much pain, too much loss to deal with. To lose just my husband would have been bad enough, but to lose my son too…" Their legs twisted around each other's, their lower arms above their heads, fingers entwined, and their upper arms were wrapped around each other's bodies. As Meghan finally began to open u to Taylor she laid her head on his chest, "and the way in which they were killed was incredibly hard to deal with…in fact it almost destroyed me. I spent three years wishing I'd died with them. I sank as low as anyone could…the guilt of living was insurmountable…" Her voice tailed off and Taylor held her while she sobbed quietly.

"Do you have kids Taylor?" she asked softly.

"No…I was never that lucky, Meggie…" _'But I always hope…maybe one day…eventually…' _He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her chin and finally her lips.

"Did you want kids? I mean…the whole package…marriage and kids?"

"Yes…" he answered quietly. "Meggie?" His turn to ask her a question. "Do you think you could ever fall in love again?"

"Yes, Taylor…I think that's entirely possible…" Her hand stroked the tensing muscles of his back. _'I think I already have…' _

"Could you…would you…I mean…would you ever consider…?" The question hung in the air.

"Get married again? Have another family?" Meghan's eyes met Taylor's. So much to say for two people who found it hard to share their feelings. "Yes, Taylor…that's what I hope for…what I long for…"

She was lost as Taylor's mouth closed over hers, a kiss that truly opened up a world of hope…of dreams… His tongue in her mouth, his hands hot against her skin; his heartbeat next to hers…all gave her hope…

As their bodies joined and they became one, more unspoken emotions flowed through their bodies, filling them both with a surge of desire, of hope, of dreams and ideas for the future…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:-

**Chapter 18:-**

Taylor bought lunch back to bed, crawling into bed beside Meghan with the tray on his lap. "Meggie?" he asked between mouthfuls. "Would you like to go on a date tonight? A proper date, like dinner and a film, or something?"

"That sounds like a great idea…we've kind of done this the wrong way round haven't we?" she smiled.

"I was never very good at following the rules," he stroked the side of her face and Meghan closed her eyes.

"I always preferred to make my own rules up as I go along…" _'Like falling for you, Taylor Reese…that was not on my agenda of things to do but here I am…falling…'_

They ate their sandwiches in a comfortable silence and when they had finished, Taylor took the tray back into the kitchen. On his way back to the bedroom, he stopped in the bathroom and set the shower running. The idea of making love to Meghan in there crossed his mind but all the sex over the last couple of days had to be taking it's toll on her body after all those years without… And there was still later on to consider…after dinner…

He made a mental note to himself…book restaurant and cinema tickets, ring hospital and heck on Lola and finally check in with Matty.

In the bedroom, Meghan was stood by the window, naked and peering out between the lats of the blind. Coming up behind her, Taylor wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I put the shower on for you, thought you'd be ready for one by now." _'But the thought of you in that shower…no…calls to make…'_

"Not joining me?" he noted the slight pang of sadness in her voice.

"Not this time. I need to book us a restaurant, and check on Lola at the hospital…"

"Ok, I'll shower alone…just this time!" She giggled as his hands came up to cup her full breasts.

"Just this time, though…" he whispered suggestively in her ear. "Now go before…oh fuck…I don't have any shampoo – kinda don't need it!"

Meghan spun in his arms to look at him, and biting back a giggle, she caressed the soft stubble on his head. "No, I guess you don't!" She laughed and her body pressed up against his, "it's a good job I bought my own then, isn't it?" She reached up on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

Before he could retaliate, she pulled away and headed to the bathroom, leaving him to shake his head at her. Pulling on a clean pair of pants, Taylor went through to the lounge and quickly rang and booked at table at Cucina on 5th Avenue. He decided not to book cinema tickets – he had no idea what she would want to see or what was even on for that matter.

Next he rang the hospital and asked how Lola Moore was. He was asked if he was a relative, he replied yes, he was her brother. The nurse on the other end told him that physically she was fine, but emotionally, she was going to take some time to heal. The nurse told him that Lola would be discharged later the following day and that he could pick her up then. Taylor thanked the nurse and put the phone down. There was no question where Lola would stay, she would move in here with him where he could keep an eye on her.

Next, he rang Matty's cell phone and told him about Lola and his plans for the evening before asking if there had been any trouble in the bar. He listened to Matty's suggest it might not be a bad idea for Alfio to take over the running of the bar – he had good business sense and knew the mechanics of running a place like theirs. Taylor told Matty he trusted his judgment and left it at that.

Taylor hung up and mulled things over for a minute. He suddenly realized he hadn't had a cigarette for 12 hours – normally the longest he went was an hour!

Making his way back down to the bedroom, he paused at the bathroom door. The water was still running. Pushing the door open a couple of inches, his dick reacted instantly to the sight of her naked body under the running water. Her long dark hair reached her ass, her caramel skin glistened, and she was truly a remarkable sight. His eyes devoured every curve, the shape of her thighs, the plump roundness of her ass and the fullness of her breasts.

Pulling the door quietly shut, Taylor padded down to the bedroom, found his cigarettes, and went out onto the balcony, smoking…and thinking…All his life, he'd wanted the love that his mother and father had shared. He may only have been a kid when his father was killed but he was old enough to know that what they had was true love… And that's what he wanted…what he had always wanted…

There was nothing about his present way of life that he wanted to keep, he'd wanted out for so long… Maybe Meghan was his chance at a better life…

Before he could think anymore; Meghan came into the bedroom and came up behind him, slipping her arms around him with her wet hands flat against his bare skin, her cheek rested against the smoothness of his back.

"That's better," she sighed. "Everything ok with your phone calls? Is Lola ok?"

"Yep, Lola's fine…she comes home tomorrow. I'm gonna bring her here where I can keep an eye on her. I managed to get us a table booked at Cucina for seven tonight and the bar downstairs is fine," Taylor flicked his cigarette butt into the street below and pulled by the arm to stand in front of him, slipping his arms inside the white terry cloth robe. "That gives us an hour to get ready…that long enough?"

"For me, yes…I'm glad Lola's ok and it's a good idea to bring her here, she needs someone to look after her after what Jerry told me." Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips covered hers and his tongue ran slowly along her bottom lip before teasing it's way between them to explore her mouth.

Taylor's hard masculine body pushed her soft feminine body against the balcony railing, grinding his throbbing need into her belly. He pulled away from her, grinning, leaving her panting, knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her. _'Oh Meggie…going out with you is gonna be so much fun…' _

"I'll be quick," he said and for one hopeful moment, she thought he meant sex, right there on the balcony, but laughed when she realized he meant the shower.

An hour later, they were getting out of Taylor's old black dodge in the restaurant car park. The Maitre-D showed them to their table and gave them their menus. As they looked them over, Taylor asked her, "So what do you like to eat then, Meggie?"

"Taylor, if it's food I'll pretty much eat anything, oh apart from curry – urgh!!" Taylor laughed at the face she pulled. "I must admit, Italian I my favorite…you?"

"I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy, but pretty much anything," he laughed at the basic conversation they were having. He loved it, that whole 'getting-to-know-you' that had never been important before now. Most of the other women in his life had been one- or two-night stands, flings, affairs – nothing that ever lasted, nothing he had ever wanted to last. Not till now, anyway.

"Meat and potatoes, huh? I'll have to remember that," she smiled at him across the table.

Those sparkling green eyes of hers were pulling his thoughts back to the things he wanted to do to her in bed. Giving himself a mental shake down, he asked her, "So, what film do you want to watch later?"

They both paused while the waitress took their order before carrying on the conversation.

"I sorta like horror films…you know, blood and guts kind of thing! What about you Taylor, what kind of films do you like?"

"Hummm, I don't really watch much TV and stuff…I like mafia films The Godfather…" Meghan looked at Taylor's deadpan face and laughed and he joined in. "I prefer books to be honest."

"I noticed, when I was waiting for you last night I was looking at some of your books. Not what I would have expected."

"From a thug like me?"

"I told you before Taylor, I don't see you as a thug…"

"What do you see me as, Meggie?"

_'More like a Knight in slightly tarnished armor.'_ Before she could answer, the food arrived and she was saved by the bell, so to speak. This wasn't quite how she had envisioned professing her true feelings. "Looks good," she said, her eyes widened at the huge plate of food in front of her. Taylor agreed and they spent the rest of the meal making small talk and at the end, Taylor insisted on picking up the bill.

As they left the restaurant, he reached for her hand and they walked hand-in-hand to the van. "So…what film would you like to go and see?"

"I don't want to see a film Taylor; I want to go back to your place…I want you to take me to bed and make love to me."

Taylor's lips cut her off, she was backed up against the side of the van, their arms knotted around each other, and their bodies were pressed together. The sight of Meghan naked in the shower flooded his mind and he could feel himself losing control, he'd wanted her from that moment and now he found himself wanting her more than he'd ever thought possible.

Driving home was a bitch – they hit every red light there was and it appeared every bad driver was out on the road that night.

Taylor practically carried her up the back stairs and threw her on the bed; his need for her was that intense. Within minutes, they were both naked and discarded clothes were scattered all over the room. Within seconds, they were wrapped around each other on the bed, arms and legs tangled in the heat of passion.

Pulling Meghan under him, Taylor began lavishing hot little kisses all over her, sucking and biting at the most sensitive areas and leaving her breathless while her hands roamed his body, fingertips tracing and committing every detail to memory.

Grabbing her hips, Taylor flipped Meghan over as though she weighed nothing and when her where he wanted her, he leaned forward and kissed every inch of her back. The engorged tip of his cock pressed against the moist heat of her pussy as if it were trying to find its own way into the centre of her being.

Taylor took his throbbing shaft in his hand and eased the tip between her pink lips, running it up and down from stem to stern, watching the head glisten with her juices. Groaning, he pushed into her silky depths slowly; savoring the slick wet enveloping feeling. Closing his eyes, Taylor bit his bottom lip and listened as Meghan let out her breath sharply when his groin hit her ass.

Pulling almost completely out of her before slamming back into her, he held her steady around the waist, one big hand cupping her breast firmly and he pulled her upright until her back pressed tightly against his chest and belly, still slowly pulling almost out of her before slamming home.

Meghan's hands clutched at Taylor' arm to hold herself steady as he began pounding her pussy relentlessly. His hand between her thighs felt hot as he teased her clit in time to his thick cock stroking her g-spot.

A multi-colored explosion of tiny electrical shocks ran through Taylor's body as Meghan's pussy began spasming around his shaft, "Oh fuck, that's it baby…come for me Meggie…oh fuck, let me feel you come…"

"Oh Taylor…oh God, yes…yes…" she whispered.

"That's it Meggie…scream for me...scream my name baby…let me hear you…"

Meghan's voice was louder as she cried, "Oh God, Taylor…Oh God, yes…Oh God…yes…!!"

Taylor felt an excess of liquid run down his thighs and he opened his eyes wide in surprise, she wasn't holding back anymore…she was his now…

"Oh fuck…Meggie…that's it, baby…come for me…scream my name…I wanna hear you…"

"Taaaayyyyy…lllllooooorrrrrr!!" she screamed at the peak of her climax, causing Taylor to lose control and buck deep inside her, filling her with his soul…with his love…with his essence…

Slowly, Taylor released Meghan from his vice-like grip and gently lowered her onto the bed. He eased the quilt down from beneath her and climbed in, pulling it over both of them.

"I'm sorry Taylor…_that_ has never happened before…" At least it was dark and he couldn't see her blush.

Taylor looked down into her wet eyes and drew her closer to him, needing her body to be as close to his as possible, "don't apologize Meggie, I should be thanking you…_that_ was amazing…you trusted me enough to let go completely…"

"It wasn't trust, Taylor…"

He felt her eyelashes flutter against his chest, "No? Then what was it?"

"Love. I think…no, I know…I have fallen head-over-heels for you, Taylor Reese…"

Taylor smiled into the darkness of the room, he willed himself to say it, to tell her the same…he'd spent so many years telling himself that he would only say those three words when he truly meant it.

Tilting Meghan's face up to his, he kissed her – a subtle, barely-there kiss and her sweet breath ran over his lips as he whispered, "I love you too, Meggie…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:-

**Chapter 19:-**

One Week Later:- 

"What do you think is going on over there?" Matty asked Taylor as he sat down opposite him.

"Got no idea," Taylor smirked, watching Jerry going all silly in Lola's presence.

"Think there's something going on between them? I thought Lola was into girls…" Matty drank his beer and toyed with the label on the bottle.

"People change, Matty…people change…" Taylor sighed, checking his watch again.

"What time did Meghan say she'd be here?"

"Ten minutes ago," Taylor picked up his coke and gulped it down. He could really do with a cigarette but since he'd gone this long…had it really been 10 days?...no point starting again now…

"She's late, then," Matty drained the last of his beer.

"No shit, Sherlock. Haven't you got some orders to order or something?"

"Nope. Gonna sit here and annoy you some more…"

"Ok, ok…I take it back – not all people change. Go see Connie or something, anything that's not near me!" Taylor looked up to see Meghan in the doorway. "I'm off. I'll catch ya later!"

"Later," Matty waved to Meghan, who waved back. Going to see Connie was a mighty fine idea. Alfio could run the bar blindfolded so he could slip away and spend a few hours with her. Matty bade goodbye and headed off to Connie's house.

Outside, by the car, Taylor took Meghan in his arms, his lips soft and gentle as he gave her a kiss from his heart, "are you ok with this Meggie? You don't need to go you know. Frankie knows how much you care for him without going to his fake funeral."

"Do you think so? You know the only people who will be there will be FBI and Mafioso…I don't relish the idea of being in a room with any of them."

"Well, officially, you are only his Lawyer…and Lawyer's aren't required to attend funerals of the dead clients, and you said yourself that he's tucked away safely abroad by now. Why don't you let me take you back to your place and we can just sit and talk if you want to…"

"Really? You'd do that for me? You'd sit and let me moan and rant at you about everything that's wrong in my life?" Her eyes were wide and he wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Yeah…Meggie…" His hands were round her waist, holding her against him, their lower halves in contact.

"How about a walk in the park seeing as the sun is shining? There are still a lot of things you don't know about me…" her eyes fell to the floor.

"Ok, we'll go to the park…" he opened the door for her to get in.

It was a short drive to the park and they rode in silence giving Taylor the impression that whatever she had to tell him was serious. As he pulled up in the car park, he turned to Meghan, "What is it Meggie? What's wrong baby? Tell me…" He cupped her head in his hands; his thumbs tenderly stroked her cheeks and his eyes full of concern.

"You've heard of Alessandro Corbinelli?"

"The Mob Boss? The one who's behind all this bullshit?"

"Yes, and there's every likelihood that he'll be at the funeral too." Meghan got out of the car and slammed the door shut, leaning against it.

Taylor jumped out and came round to her, "The FBI checking out who's there. The Mafioso checking out the FBI. Probably a good idea not to go, don't wanna get caught in the middle of that." Taylor took her hand and they started walking.

He knew there was still something she was holding back from him. All the hours they had spent together over the last few days and especially the nights…he knew there was something more. He'd tried to coax it out of her but she wasn't ready to tell him. He was a very patient person, he could wait…he was going nowhere…not for a long time…

"You know you can always trust me, Meggie," he whispered, letting his lips brush the lower lobe of her ear.

"I know Taylor…soon, I promise," Meghan smiled graciously at him.

They walked until they ended up by the pond, and sitting on a seat by the waterside, Taylor took Meghan in his arms and held her close…

"Do you ever just stop what you are doing and wonder what it would be like if you had chosen a different path in life?"

Taylor looked down at Meghan, curled against his side. She was staring intently at their entwined fingers. She stopped and looked up at him. "I do all the time. I wonder what my life would be like if I'd never met Dino, never married him…if I'd stayed in Vermont…"

_'But if you had stayed in Vermont Meggie, I would never have met you…' _"Yeah…every so often, but it was different for me Meggie, I always knew what my life would be like. I never kidded myself that it could be any different. Not then anyway."

"And now? Could it be different now?" _'I'm not sure I can keep living this life…to fade away into the background would be so good…' _

"That all depends, Meggie…" _'Because now I have something that's worth getting out for…you!' _

"On?"

"You."

"Taylor…" she whispered and her head came to rest upon his chest. "My mother would have liked you very much."

"She would?"

"Yes. She liked the bad boys too," she giggled quietly.

"I'm not a _'bad boy'_!" Taylor chuckled and the deep rumble made Meghan shiver, goosebumps ran the length of her body.

"Well, that is a shame…"

"Why's that?"

"I love _'bad boy's'._"

"I see…" his hand ran down her back until he cupped her butt firmly in his hand. "So, you do see me as a thug then?"

"Nope…not at all," her hand slipped under the hem of his jersey and touched the smooth skin on his belly. "I see you as a rescuer of Damsel's in distress, a true and loyal friend, a lover of epidemic proportions…"

His chest heaved with silent laughter and she giggled…this was definitely a better way to spend the afternoon than at a fake funeral. By the time he could stop laughing, he had a question for Meghan, "how do you know your uncle is abroad?"

"Ok, I'll tell you," she stopped giggling and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We arranged that every six months he would place an ad in the Brooklyn Daily Eagle, coded, so I would know he was ok. If ever the ad's stop, I am to assume he is either in trouble or…or…you know?"

"I know. Ingenious plan. So you got your first coded message this week then?"

"Yep, so I'm happy." She was holding her hand palm to palm with Taylor's hand, studying the difference in size intently.

"Are you happy?" He wrapped her hand in his, wondering what his Grandmother's ring would look like on her finger.

"Well, considering that officially I have no family alive any more, yes I am. I have a job I love…I have a small home I can call my own…and I have you…"

_'Yes, you have me…'_ "I make you happy?" It had been a long time, a very long time, since he had just sat and held hands with a girl and it felt right with Meghan. Everything felt right when he was with Meghan.

"Yes, Taylor…you make me very happy," she shivered against him.

Taylor realized it had dropped chilly and he pulled her closer into his side. "Good. Come on, time to go…it's getting cold. You wanna go home?"

"No, not yet…let's go back to the bar and have a drink to Uncle Frankie…"

"Ok, if that's what you want to do…" They walked hand-in-hand back to the car and drove back to the bar.

As he pulled into the parking lot behind the bar, Taylor noticed Matty's caddy was missing and he smiled to himself at the ironic co-incidence of them both finding love at the same time.

Walking into the bar with Meghan's hand in his, he saw Lola sat at the bar chatting to Jerry. For the first time in a long time, Lola was smiling. He knew she felt safe living at the bar; there was always someone – especially Jerry – to look out for her, to keep an eye on her.

Taylor led Meghan up to the bar and helped her onto one of the tall barstools. His hand rested against the small of Meghan's back.

"What can I get you two?" Jerry smiled warmly at Meghan, pouring out a diet coke for her.

"Taylor!" Lola squealed and jumped at him like an over excited puppy. Taylor wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big bear hug, lifting her off her feet before setting her back down on the floor.

"Meghan!" Lola squealed and bounced over to Meghan, hugging her like a younger sister and then climbing on the stool next to her.

"Jerry, add a rum to my coke please." Jerry nodded and poured a generous measure of rum into her glass.

Taylor stood behind Meghan and leaned over, enclosing her in his arms, "rum? Not like you Meggie…"

"Just one…" she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his chest. _'Oh God…why does he have to smell so good? He should come with a warning…This man is guaranteed to leave you wet and wanting…!' _

"Just a coke for me, Jerry, thanks. So Lola, doing ok sweetheart?"

"Yes, Taylor…I'm doing just fine…" she smiled at Jerry and then back at Taylor. "Better than fine!"

Taylor could swear Jerry blushed. He shook his head and smiled. Things were falling into place and it was about damn time. "Matty out back?"

"No Taylor, he left for Connie's just after you left. Did say he'd be back later, though."

"Thanks Jerry," Taylor was watching Meghan swirl the black liquid around n the glass before swallowing it straight down. "Better?"

Meghan coughed…and then laughed. "Not really. Tastes a bit…" she pulled a face, "ewwwww!"

Taylor, Jerry, and Lola burst into peels of laughter. Meghan had to laugh. Taylor was just about to say something when Alfio appeared out of the back room.

"Taylor! Man, who the fuck was in charge of re-ordering? That store room is so fucked up!" Alfio exclaimed.

Taylor rolled his eyes at Alfio, "that would be Matty, Hang on, I'll give you a hand." Kissing Meghan's neck, he whispered, "will you be ok for a few while I go and sort this out?"

"Yeah, I'll just stay here and chat with Lola and Jerry." She shivered as his lips brushed her neck before he disappeared with Alfio.

"You really like Taylor, don't you?" Lola asked.

Meghan liked Lola's simple innocence, and over the last week, Meghan had come to understand why Taylor felt so protective over her. She was special and the world outside was too big and too scary for a girl like Lola.

"Yes, I do like him…a lot…" She let Lola link her arm through hers from the stool beside her. "And I think you like Jerry, huh?"

"Yeah, he's so sweet," Meghan noticed the look that passed between Lola and Jerry and she smiled inside. If anyone had have told her a month ago that any of this was going to happen, she would have laughed. It was definitely time to re-join the human race…

"You like her, huh?" Alfio asked Taylor amidst the multitude of cases of red wine.

"Meghan?"

"Yeah, Meghan. Numbskull!" Taylor threw Alfio a 'look' and they both laughed. "You know what? She must be good for ya, ya ain't smoked all week!"

"Yeah, I like her!" _'A lot…more than I'm gonna tell you, gavone…' _

"Good! She's nice…" They started stock-taking the boxes and working out what they needed to re-order. Taylor told Alfio that they were going to offer a free bottle of red wine with every meal for two until they had got rid of a load, say for a month or so.

"That bitch, Gina, been around?"

"No. Not a sign. Word on the streets is that she upped and left – probably on the lam somewhere till she thinks the dusts blown over."

"Hope so. Don't want her sniffin' round Lola anymore…"

"Think Jerry'd have a word or two to say about…What the fuck?"

Meghan burst through the door and a shrill squeal made Alfio jump a foot. "Taylor…come quick…quick…"

Taylor and Alfio rushed out to the bar with Taylor making sure Meghan was well behind him. His trouble radar was going haywire and his first instinct was to protect her…protect the woman he loved.

Lola was screaming and Jerry was pushing her behind him. Gina was stood the customer side of the bar, screaming and shouting at Lola.

"I told you to never show your face around here again! Now get the fuck out!"

"I came for her," Gina spat at Taylor and pointed at Lola. "Then I'm outta here!"

"She doesn't want to go with you. She's stayin' here…"

"You switchin' sides, baby?" Gina took a step towards Lola. "You know only I can make you happy Lo…"

Lola clutched Jerry's arm as Taylor and Alfio came to join them. Vito got up from his card game he was playing with a couple of regulars.

Gina seethed anger, narrowing her eyes and looking from one person to the other before focusing on Lola again, "come on baby, you know you want to come with me…"

"Gina…I'll tell you just once more…GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" Taylor cracked his knuckles and flexed his shoulders – this was woman it would be a sheer pleasure to knock out cold again.

"Fuck off Mr. Tough Guy…I'm going but I'll be back and next time…I'm coming heavy." Gina took another, taunting, step towards Lola, who squealed and ran to Meghan's side.

Meghan stepped out of the shadows to wrap her arms protectively around Lola, "oh no…"

Gina looked from Meghan to Lola and back to Meghan, "Carmina? What the fuck?"

Taylor spun and looked at Meghan, her face paled instantly and she was in complete shock.

"Gina…" Meghan whispered.

Gina shook her head, turned and fled the bar, leaving them all standing open-mouthed.

"Meghan?" Taylor walked over to stand in front of her. "What's going on? What the fuck was that about? And don't tell me no lies…"

Meghan's eyes filled with tears, "Taylor…" she said quietly. " I think there's something I need to tell you…all of you…"

The place fell into complete silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:-

**Chapter 20:- **

Nobody moved as Meghan spoke. "I think I'd better tell you everything." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she forced herself to speak. "Gina Corbinelli is my sister. Alessandro Corbinelli is my father – my real father. My mother was his comare, his mistress." Tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she looked at Taylor.

"Fuck!" Jerry, Lola, and Alfio muttered at the same time. Taylor was silent, measuring out his words carefully before he spoke. He scanned the room as if looking for someone or something.

"Jerry, give the folks a drink on the house…" Jerry nodded. Taylor pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Meghan strained to hear what he was saying but she didn't need to. He was ringing Matty. He flipped the cell phone shut, and took Meghan's hand in his, and led her to his favorite table – the one where he could watch every angle of the bar.

"Matty's gonna join us in a minute and then you can tell us everything. I know you said you were complicated but fuck!"

"I'm sorry Taylor, I really am. I should have told you everything in the first place but to be honest, I thought it would be a one-night stand, two at the most. I didn't expect you to be so kind and caring. I was stupid enough to believe the rumors about you and you are nothing like that." She paused when Lola bought them both a drink over."

"Thanks Lola. Listen honey, I want you to go upstairs and lock yourself into the apartment. Stay there until one of us comes to get you…ok?" Taylor's hand caught Lola's and he stroked the back with his thumb, tenderly.

"Ok Taylor," Meghan could see the look of complete trust on Lola's face and she had to agree, if there was anyone you could depend on it was Taylor. "Is Meghan coming upstairs with me?"

_'A child in an adult's body,'_ Meghan thought.

"No sweetheart, she's staying with me. Now go and tell Jerry where you are going," he gave her a nod and Lola smiled.

They both watched her walk over to Jerry and speak to him. He looked over at them and nodded before turning his attention back to Lola, tucking her hair behind her ear, and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She waved cheerily over at Taylor and Meghan and disappeared out of the staff door.

Meghan was just about to say something else when Matty walked in through the front doors. He walked directly over to them, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"How long before the bitch comes back?"

"Not long, I'm guessing – long enough to call her crew…but we another problem…Meggie?" Taylor looked at her encouragingly, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently.

"Matty, Gina is my sister. Well, half-sister but still, she's my sister. Alessandro Corbinelli is my father and my real name is Carmina Meghan Nardo." By the time she was finished speaking her voice was breaking up.

"Oh Holy Fuck!" Matty exclaimed, leaning back in his chair. "You think he'll show up here looking for you?"

"I think it's entirely possible. Five years ago, he was responsible for the death of my husband and my son…he was responsible for my mother's death, too…he's been looking for me ever since I changed my name, my appearance and tried to start over but I guess you can never truly escape the past…"

"Husband and son? I didn't even know you'd been married…and Corbinelli killed them? Meghan, I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok, Matty, I should have been honest from the beginning. In fact trying to hide was a silly idea in the first place…I should have faced him then, but I wasn't strong enough."

Jerry, Alfio, and Vito joined them at the table to discuss how to proceed. Gina was a junkie and a hot-head and everyone knew she had a violent temper. She said she was coming back and she was coming heavy.

Taylor hated guns, sure, he knew how to use them, but it didn't stop him hating them. Alfio and Vito always carried handguns and Jerry had a rifle under the bar in case of trouble. Matty kept some handguns in the safe in the office, and looking at each other, they both rose from the table at the same time.

Matty spoke calmly, "Folks, it seems like we're gonna be closing early tonight so if you could please finish your drinks and leave, it would be much appreciated. Jerry, could you lock the door please."

Matty followed Taylor and Meghan down to the office. "You know if anything does happen to Gina, then Corbinelli will definitely come looking, and he'll never let up until we are…" Matty closed the door behind him.

"Maybe not!" Meghan watched as Taylor knelt and typed the combination into the digi-box on the safe.

"No?" Taylor looked back at her. "Why?"

"Well, Corbinelli has never hid the fact that he was always disappointed in Gina. Always having to bail her out of trouble over drugs and stuff…maybe if I talk to him first, I could save a lot of trouble, and you won't need those," she pointed to the guns that the two men were loading with bullets.

Taylor stopped what he was doing and took two steps towards Meghan, "you'd do that? Talk to him – for Lola?"

"Yes. Maybe now is the right time to face him. You never know…he might even listen to me. But there's one more thing…" she bit her bottom lip as Taylor took her hands in his. His eyes searched hers; looking for answers to questions he wasn't even sure of.

"What, Meggie?"

"When I ring him and request a sit down, I want you both there with me or otherwise I'll crumble."

"Done!" Taylor and Matty said together.

"Ok, then…I'll ring him now." She gave them both a weak smile and fumbled in her shoulder bag for her cell phone.

Taylor looked across at Matty, who nodded and left the office, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Taylor wrapped his arms around Meghan and hugged her to his chest.

"Yes…" she whispered, inhaling his scent, feeling the warmth of his body, and listened to the steady strong thump of his heartbeat. "Yes, I'm sure."

Meghan stood with her back leaning against Taylor's chest as she speed dialed Corbinelli's number and waited while it rang.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to speak to Alessandro Corbinelli please."

"He ain't takin'calls…"

"Could you please tell him it's his daughter, Carmina, on the line."

She took a couple of deep breaths as she waited. Taylor's arms wrapped protectively around her like a shield. He felt her tense up and guessed Corbinelli had come on the line.

"Carmina, my darling! Gina was saying she had seen you…"

"I need to meet with you…I need…we need to talk."

"Yes, we do…"

"I want you to come here; to The Star…Gina will give you the address. _DO NOT_ let Gina back here! I want her to stay away…if ever she comes back, well…"

"She won't be coming back. She _will_ be taught her lesson. When do you want to meet?"

"Now! And don't come heavy. I don't want any trouble – just talk."

"You have my word."

Taylor and Meghan found Matty by the bar with Jerry, Alfio, and Vito. Everyone else had left and the place was locked up. All they had to do was sit and wait. Taylor dispatched Jerry to go and wait with Lola upstairs until it was safe to come back down.

The small group didn't have long to wait before Alessandro Corbinelli's voice boomed through the door, "Carmina?" accompanied by a knocking so hard the doors shook.

Vito walked over and opened the doors for Corbinelli and four of his men, two capodecina's and two soldiers. Vito locked the door behind them and stood in front of it while Alfio covered the staff door beside the bar.

Corbinelli walked over to Meghan, his arms opened ready to embrace her but she backed away into Taylor, who put his hand on the small of her back – a simple but obvious ownership gesture.

"We can sit here and talk," she led him to Taylor's favorite table. The two capo's followed but the two soldiers stayed at the bar, keeping an eye on Alfio and Vito.

Meghan sat opposite her father with Taylor and Matty either side of her. Corbinelli's capo's flanked him on either side. Meghan forced herself to remain calm inside even though her stomach was doing somersaults and she felt physically sick to be in his presence.

"Are we here to discuss Gina?" he asked Meghan.

"Mainly. I want your word that she never comes here again, that she completely leaves Lola alone – if she sees her in the street, she's to turn in the opposite direction."

"Done! As I said, she will be taught a lesson. Now tell me, Carmina, how have you been? I hear Strazzi got clipped."

"I've been fine. And yes, Uncle Frankie was murdered…I was with him when he was killed."

"You know, I've looked for you everyday for the last two years and here you were, right under my nose. Changed your name and everything I see. Still, I must be losing my touch…"

"I changed so you wouldn't find me. After what you did…I…I…"

"What? What did I do? I'm innocent of all charges. They were all dismissed as tragic accidents, you know that…"

"The Police can call them anything they like. _You_ killed my mother because she loved Uncle Frankie and not you…you made it look like suicide. But tell me this, why did you kill my husband and my beautiful son?"

Corbinelli leaned across the table, "you were supposed to take the kid inside the store with you _NOT_ leave him in the car with that cafone…the kid was not part of the deal!"

Meghan blanched. Her mind spun out of control. She felt sick. The room began to spin. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe as the cold fire of panic swept through her veins.

"Why? Why would you do that? Why would you do_that_ to me?"

"I didn't do it to you, I did it _for_ you! I didn't mean for the child to get hurt as I said. He was supposed to be inside with you. You should never have married that strunzo…you should have married who I chose for you…" Corbinelli sighed and nodded in Taylor's direction. "New guy?"

"Yes…and you can leave him alone. You lay one hand on him – or anyone here – and I'll kill you myself. You are taking no one else from me. No one!"

"You're my daughter…"

"Not according to my birth certificate. That says 'Father Unknown' – it seems my mother wasn't too keen on accepting you as my father…"

"I understand you're very angry at me. I did love your mother but the rules are very clear – you don't marry your comare, no matter what…"

"If you loved her, why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill her. She didn't kill herself either. I know you don't want to believe this but we always believed Strazzi did it. I would never have killed Ellis, I loved her."

"No!" Meghan banged her hands down on the table. "You liar! Uncle Frankie loved her. You…You used her, you hurt her, and _you_ killed her!"

"No…" Corbinelli closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, you are wrong. I would never have done anything to your mother, no matter what. I let her put 'Father Unknown' on your birth certificate to keep you safe. I was the one who said you shouldn't have my surname, to protect you both, keep you both safe. Strazzi was always jealous…he wanted your mother for himself and she didn't want him – not like that anyway!"

Meghan let silent tears fall down her face. She wasn't sure who or what to believe anymore _BUT_ this man that sat before her was still responsible for the death of her husband and son. She looked at Taylor and he gave her a slight nod – barely noticeable – and his fingers brushed hers.

"That maybe so, but you still killed my husband and my son. By doing that, you nearly destroyed me. I asked you here for two reasons. To ask you to make sure Gina leaves Lola alone and to get some answers. You have given me both. Now I wish for you to leave. I never want to see or hear from you again. Ever!"

Corbinelli nodded, resigned, "ok. But if ever you want or need anything, you know where to get me." He stood up, "and I am truly sorry about your son."

Meghan turned away from Corbinelli as he walked away and she only looked again when Vito locked the door behind him.

"Ok," Matty lit a cigarette, inhaled deeply and exhaled, blowing smoke into the air. "We'll keep the bar shut tonight. I'll post a note on the door. Any problems can be sorted out tomorrow. I'd better let Jerry and Lola know what happened."

"Thanks Matty. I'm gonna take Meghan home," Taylor stood and helped Meghan's still trembling form to her feet. "Come on Meggie." _'No one's ever gonna hurt you again, I promise.' _

"Thank you…all of you," she hugged Taylor's side as he wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the back to where the van was parked. Darkness flooded the parking lot and the security light failed to come on.

"Vito must have flicked the switch…Fuck! Hang on, I'll go back," he could kill Vito. The kid was great but rarely engaged the whole of his brain.

"No Taylor, the van's just there. Let's just go."

"Sure, ok," he unlocked the passenger side for her and walked round to the driver's side.

"Do you really think it's over? I mean, that all seemed just a little bit too easy…Taylor?...Taylor?" Meghan searched the darkness but she couldn't see much. "Taylor?" She walked round the side of the van and could just make out Taylor with Gina aiming a gun at him.

"You fucking bitch! You had to show up, didn't you?" Gina snarled at Meghan.

Meghan's hand tightened around the cold metal in her pocket.

"Daddy always loved you more…Fuck knows why! It's not like you ever cared about him, or the family…" Gina waved the gun in Meghan's face. She was obviously high.

Meghan gripped the handle of the gun and stepped sideways so that her arm was slightly beside Taylor before drawing it out of her pocket and slipping her finger into the trigger hole.

"Gina, I just spoke to your father and he knows I don't want anything to do with him. He's all yours; he's always been all yours…"

Gina cut her off, "and you know he loved your mother more than mine, even though he was married to mine." She was waving her arms erratically as she ranted.

"But my mother didn't love him Gina, and did I. But you and your mother do…" her finger tightened on the trigger and she got ready. She knew she was going to have to sure and quick firing.

Suddenly, the parking lot was flooded with light and Matty's voice came from behind them, "Taylor…? What the fuck…?" He drew his gun and pointed it at Gina.

Gina's gun few to aim in Matty's direction and she fired. Matty was thrown backwards a couple of feet. A red blur already evident on the front of his shirt.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Gina kept muttering under her breath. "This is all your fault, bitch!" Gina aimed at Taylor, "now I'm gonna take something of yours."

Meghan swung her gun up and took aim at Gina. Two shots were fired but only one woman fell to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:-

**Chapter 21:-**

_**Five Years Later:-**_

_As Taylor drove home along the coast road, he let his mind wander. Nowadays, he loved the drive home. They'd come a long way in the last five years and every night he would thank his lucky stars for their second chance, that they had all been able to walk away from Brooklyn and start over. ___

_Matty had phoned him at work today, full of talk of the big weekend they had planned for next month. Connie was doing ok, but the new baby was tiring them out. Taylor could tell Matty loved every minute of it. ___

_Taylor'd asked after Jerry and Lola and Matty had told him they were both doing fine. Lola had gone back to school and started working as a beautician – what she had always wanted to do. Jerry still worked behind the bar at The Star, working for Alfio and Vito who had bought the bar from Taylor and Matty. ___

_Yep, it had been a good day today. He'd even remembered to pick up a copy of the Brooklyn Daily Eagle for Meggie. He checked the rearview mirror as he pulled into the quiet suburban road and realized he was smiling. Actually, he smiled a lot these days. He had a lot to smile about, he thought as he pulled up outside the ordinary house with a traditional white picket fence. ___

_Getting out of the car, he was serenaded by the shouts of "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Taylor hopped over the fence and dropped to the floor, ready to catch his daughter, who flew into his arms. "Daddy, I love you! Mommy making pasta and I wanted fries!" ___

_"Hey baby! I love you too. Pasta, huh? He pulled a face to match his daughter's. "I tell you what, if you eat all your pasta like a good girl, I'll take you out for fries at the weekend. How's that?" ___

_The dark-haired, dark-eyed child thought about it for a minute, "and ice cream?" ___

_"And Ice cream!" Taylor laughed and straightened up. "You gonna play nice with Gramma while I go talk to Mommy?" ___

_"You're gonna kiss Mommy!" The little girl wrinkled her nose and giggled. ___

_"Yep! I'm gonna kiss Mommy, alright." 'And a whole lot more, if she'll let me!' He left the little girl in the sandbox where she would happily play all day given the chance. "Hey Mom," he stooped to kiss his mother's cheek as she sat on the swing on the porch. ___

_"Taylor…" she smiled and patted his cheek. "Good day?" ___

_"Very good. How was yours?" ___

_"Also very good. That daughter of yours has a wise old soul inside her…bless her." ___

_"She sure does Mom. Meggie inside?" ___

_"Yes dear. She's in the kitchen…making pasta," they both chuckled. ___

_"Ok," Taylor took one last look at his daughter in the sandbox before disappearing inside the house. The smell of pasta and meat sauce filled the house and his stomach rumbled. "Meggie? Meggie?" he called, dumping his bag in the hall and kicking his boots under the chair. ___

_"Taylor…I'm in the kitchen." ___

_She was stood at the sink, washing dishes and looking out of the window when he came up behind her and wrapped her in an embrace. His big hands splayed out over her belly, feeling the new life inside. Kissing her neck lightly, he told her Matty had called and everyone was doing well and he had remembered the newspaper she wanted. ___

_"Thank you Taylor," she reached for the towel and dried her hands. Turning in his arms, she stood on tiptoes to kiss him. Her hands ran up his arms until one wrapped around his neck and the other stroked the soft stubble on his scalp. ___

_She closed her eyes and parted her moist lips as he bent down to kiss her. His hands cupped her butt, pulling her hips as close to his as he could so she could feel how much he wanted her, how much he desired her. _

Taylor woke with a jump as every alarm in the room went off at once. He rubbed his eyes confused and jumped up from the chair as the room filled with people.

Catching the nurse's arm as she passed him, "What's happening? What's going on?"

"Please, Sir. If you could just wait outside and let us do our job…please…" She pushed the big man toward the door and he stepped just outside the room, watching, holding his breath and his heart frozen with fear.

_'Damn,'_ he thought. _'It was just a dream'_. He'd been so exhausted to must have dozed off. It had been forty-eight hours since Matty and Meghan had both been shot. The nurse's had told him to go home, but he wouldn't leave her, he couldn't leave her.

He watched them as they switched off the machines, checked her pulse, blood pressure, dressings and whatever else, his mind went blank. Cold tears pricked at his eyes again as he strained to hear what they were muttering about, but only catching the odd word.

The Doctor walked towards him, a faint smile twitching the corners of his mouth. "Mr. Reese?" Taylor nodded. "You'll be pleased to know Miss. Capponi is waking up. We have removed the ventilator but she will have a sore throat for a couple of days and she'll be raspy for a while. She's groggy but she's asking for you and Matty?" The Doctor raised his brow questioningly. "I assume that's your friend that was also shot?" Again, Taylor nodded. "Ahh, another one who'll be just fine with some rest. Ok, you can go in but don't get her excited – she lost a fair amount of blood and she'll be tired and sore for a while."

"Thank you Doctor," Taylor had never been so happy in his life. He'd officially only known her for a week and he was damned if he was going to lose her now.

Stepping up to the side of her bed, he pulled the chair back and sat down, taking her hand in his and caressing the back with his rough thumb.

Meghan tried to clear her throat, "how's Matty?" Her voice was weak and rasping, just like the doctor had said.

"Matty's fine, baby…he's just fine. The bullet just nicked his shoulder, barely broke the skin. It's you we've all been worried about. You had me so fuckin' worried." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed so he could be closer to her.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was croaky and the nurse stepped over to help her take a couple of sips of water. "What happened?"

"It all happened a bit quick, but Gina shot at Matty. Of course, she was as high as a kite and barely nicked him. Next thing, she pointed the gun at…"

"She was going to shoot you. I remember that. She was going to shoot you so I shot her and she shot me! What happened to her?"

"Meggie, she was going to shoot me – _you_ stepped in front of me. That's how come she shot you in the shoulder – she was aiming for my heart…"

"Is she…? Is she…?"

"She's dead. Died instantly, they said. Why did you do that, Meggie? Why did you step in front of me? You could have been killed."

"I love you, Taylor Reese…I love you. After just one week…I love you. I couldn't let anything happen to you, not now…" she squeezed his hand gently, too tired to make any more effort to speak.

"I love you too, Meggie," his lips brushed hers with the briefest of touches. "Rest for a bit. The Doctor said you'd get tired quickly."

"Talk to me…I want to hear the sound of your voice while I sleep…" Meghan gripped his hand and closed her eyes, dropping off to sleep straight away.

Not knowing exactly what to talk about, he recounted his dream for her, telling her exactly as it happened while he watched her sleep.

When he was sure she was in a deep sleep, Taylor slipped next door to check on Matty. Connie was trying to convince him to get back into bed and Matty was trying to convince her he was discharging himself.

They both stopped when they saw Taylor. "How is Meghan?" Matty asked.

"Well, she woke up and they took the tube out of her mouth. She asked how you were, wanted to know what happened. She's asleep again now so I thought I'd see how you are."

"He's trying to escape. Tell him, Taylor," Connie sighed, knowing she was going to lose.

"Taylor, tell her…I'll rest better at home, where she can wait on me hand and foot!"

Taylor smirked, "I'm keeping out of it!"

"Fat lot of good you are," she pushed Taylor's chest and giggled. "I'm going to get us all a coffee and you," she looked at Taylor. "I'm going to find you something in this hospital that's half-way edible."

Taylor was about to tell her he was fine but Connie had already left.

"Does Meghan know she's been unconscious for two days?"

"No, I didn't tell her everything. She doesn't know about Corbinelli coming here. I'll wait till she's stronger. At least he did the right thing by her and kept the police out of it." Taylor sank into the easy chair by the side of Matty's bed.

"Do you think it's over now?"

"I hope so," Taylor thought about his dream. Ok, it was a bit twee but that was what he wanted…with Meghan.

"Man, I have to get out of here…it's gonna drive me nuts. You gonna stay with Meghan?"

"Yep. Take it easy Matty…I know how much it hurts!" He laughed as Matty pulled a face reaching for his clothes.

"I know…hurt like fuck and barely nicked the skin. Listen, one of us will come by every day till Meghan gets out of here so just let us know what you need beforehand." Matty was struggling to dress himself with the clothes Connie had bought him when she came back with coffee and a box of donuts.

"It's all they had, sorry Taylor. I see you didn't manage to talk him into staying then?" She smiled and shook her head at them both.

"Sorry," Taylor took the box of donuts and the coffee she was holding out to him.

"I'll get one of the boys to drop you off a proper meal later on tonight," she said as he headed out of the door.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later."

Taylor sat back down next to Meghan's bed, took the lid off the coffee, and sipped it – not bad for hospital coffee. He opened the donuts and wolfed three down without tasting them, followed by the coffee to wash them down.

Taking Meghan's hand in his, he first kissed the palm before holding it against his cheek. No one – not even Matty – had ever shown him such selflessness. It overwhelmed him. He wondered if this was how you felt when you found your soul mate. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her. Now he knew how his parents must have felt, the love they shared was unbreakable, forever. Now he realized the pain his mother must have felt when his father had been killed.

"Taylor…" Meghan's thin rasping snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up, rubbing the moisture from his eyes.

"Hey, baby…you want some water?" he wiped his fingers down his jeans and helped her sip some lukewarm water.

"Tell me everything, Taylor…I want to know everything that happened." Taylor nodded and began telling her all about the last 48 hours, from the moment he caught her after she'd been shot to her father turning up at the hospital, sorting everything out with the Police and telling them it was all Gina's fault and he took full responsibility for all the events. Meghan listened intently. He told her how Corbinelli had told him he would walk away forever now, that he would never contact her, never search for her…that he would let her go.

"So, finally, it's over?" she whispered, tears ran down her face and into her hair.

"Yes…he promised he'd let you go. Let you live the life you want."

"I want you Taylor…"

"Meggie, you got me…" he leaned across the bed and kissed her lips softly. "You had me from the very first moment I saw you!" And she had, he realized. From the first moment in the bar when he thought she was a scorned housewife having a business meeting with a PI to the minute she put herself in front of a bullet to save him, he was hers.

"Your dream?" she whispered.

"You heard that?" Had he realized she had been able to hear him, he would never have shared it.

"Yes…I heard all of it. And that's what I want…your dream…for us."

"I can make that happen, Meggie," it felt like his heart would burst. "I can make that happen. I thought you'd laugh if I told you about it."

"You thought I'd laugh?" Her eyes widened. "No, Taylor…I can't think of anything I want more. A house by the beach. You. A baby."

"A wedding?" his voice was so low, so deep that it rolled over her body like velvet.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She fought to stop holding her breath.

"Would you say yes if I did?"

"Ask me." Meghan held her breath.

"Meghan, will you marry me?"

Meghan looked at Taylor, the gold flecks in his dark, dark eyes shone in the afternoon sun. He was looking at her with a world of uncertainty whirling around as he searched her for the answer he wanted. He really was her Knight in Slightly Tarnished Armor, a rescuer of Damsels in Distress, after all, he'd saved her from the huge void that she had been living in all these years.

Or was it she that had saved him from an empty life, a life of frozen microwave meals, a life of fighting just to make a name for himself in a world where he would never be a made man just because of who his parents were…saved him from a lonely life.

"Yes, Taylor. I will marry you."

Nothing else mattered now. For either of them. Love. Sealed with a kiss.

The End.


End file.
